


Enemy of Dusk

by MrAlec



Series: The Finial Illusion [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Big Love Feast, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, In Love with Amethyst, In love with Pearl, Language, Matt is in here!, Might change the rating of the story for future chapters., Multi, Mysterious Figure - Freeform, OC Trans Character, Oc is me.., Powerful Enemy, Real Life/Cartoon Life, Sexual Themes, Superheros, Trans Character, cartoons, comic books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAlec/pseuds/MrAlec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HI GUYS! THIS USED TO BE CALLED "TWO DIFFERENT WORLDS" BEFORE I STARTED TO REWRITE IT! I JUST DIDN'T THINK THE OTHER VERSION WAS THAT GREAT SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE MORE. </p><p>Dominick Levinton is a superhero, Hawktalon, at night. And in day he is a normal teenage boy, well trying to be anyway. It was hard being a transgender male, especially in the small town he lived in.</p><p>Steven Universe loves the cartoon The Adventures of Hawktalon after a long day of gem business. Then something happens, something dark, secretive, comes out in his world. Something so powerful, that it sends Hawktalon in the world of Steven Universe. </p><p>Can he figure out who’s behind all this, and get back home? Or does he even want to go home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The  Night's Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> I had this rewritten chapter for awhile, and somebody had recently messaged me asking where this story was. So, here you are, the third rewritten version of this story. - XDomoX

Steven sat against his bed, waiting for his favorite cartoon to come on the TV. Well his other favorite cartoon, besides _Crying Breakfast Friends._ Pearl and Garnet were making popcorn down in the kitchen, while Amethyst was lying on her stomach on the bed waiting with him. He groaned as a third commercial came on, "Hurry up with the damn commercials. I want to watch _The Adventures of Hawktalon._ " Steven sighs before getting a piece of popcorn thrown at him.

"Watch your mouth, Steven. What did I tell you about saying that word? Use darn instead." Pearl was holding a bowl of popcorn in one hand, leading to the side with her other hand holding her hip. Steven blushed nodding, he knew better than to say 'damn', especially with Pearl standing there within earshot. Garnet pushed Steven forward a little bit so she can squeeze in between him and the bed. She then grabbed him up and sat him on her lap, putting the bowl of popcorn in his.

Pearl sat next to them never really understanding the show, but was happy to see Steven so excited for something that he loves. She also loves to see him happy when they joined him to watch the cartoon. None of them missed one episode and they were not about to start either. Garnet had to keep Steven still from bouncing up and down when the theme song of the cartoon started to play.

 _He gets on with life as a Superhero. He's a Teen kinda chap. He likes cartoons on Sundays. He likes fighting crime in the week. He likes to contemplate Hawktalon. But when he starts to daydream, His mind turns straight to teen._ Steven knew every word by heart, so did the gems, it was kind of hard not too when the boy they love is obsessed with the show. _He's not too fond of burglars. He really hates giant bugs, but he just thinks back to helping people. And he's happy once again._

Steven held back a squeal of joy as the screen went black and then slowly faded into the cartoon. There was a boy about the age of seventeen sitting on the rooftop of a large house, his knees were to his chest as he stared at the stars in the night sky. He was barely wearing anything to keep his body warm from the cold air, showing off his bare legs, and arms as he was only wearing boxers and a tank top. You can clearly see in the shot the auto mail leg on his right side of his body.

The boy looked lonely and slightly depressed before tensing up as he heard someone behind him. “Marcus, you shouldn’t sneak up on a person like that. Especially me.” The boy spoke for the first time since the cartoon came on. He turned to face the boy behind him. His hair was dark and shoulder length, his shoulders were broad almost made as a line-backer. He stood about 5’6-5’7 at the age of sixteen.

“You know, if you come over to my house you shouldn’t disappear in the middle of the night without at least telling me where you are going. I woke up and almost had a heart attack.” Marcus sat down next to the boy on the roof. His legs were out stretched in front of him and his arms were behind him holding his weight. The boy shrugged his shoulders not looking at him when he spoke.

“I wasn’t able to sleep. I couldn’t stop thinking about Doctor Galactic, do you think he is still out there, Marcus?” Doctor Galactic was a super villain that he fought against, it has been a couple of months since he had last seen him. That was when he fell of the cliff, he had tried to save the man, but the man wouldn’t let him. “I feel like he isn’t dead…”

Marcus grabbed his friend's shoulder and squeezed. "Dominick, you and I both watched him fall from that cliff into a bunch of rocks with clashing waves. No one could survive that." He shook his head before Dominick's watch started to flash a dark blue. Doctor Galactic's color. Dominick looked at Marcus with a told you so look as they both shot up and ran to the attic's window, unfortunately, Dominick was still not every used to his automail, it was so much harder when it was on his dominant side. He fell face first under the attic window with a groan, getting up slowly, he held up a thumb to tell Marcus he was okay.

He hopped through the window when he gained composure, and walked over to the massive computer screen on the back wall. The two boys stared at it, until Steven’s TV screen went black for a couple of seconds before a commercial came on.

"Ahhh! A commercial! Come on!" Steven screamed at the T.V, he was getting so into the show that he wasn't even expecting a commercial so soon. He signed and shoved some popcorn in his mouth after a few the show came back on. "Finally," the cartoon came back on, showing the two boys staring at black screen on the wall until Marcus pushed a button and it flashed on, then shot a hologram out. It was a map of the city.

There was a large blue dot flashing on top of the ruins of Doctor Galactic's lab. Marcus and Dominick exchanged looks of disbelief, after Doctor G fell from the cliff they had burned down his lab to show no traces of what he was doing. Hawk ran his hand through his light blonde almost white hair, shaking his head. “I don’t like this one bit, Marc. It could be a trap set up by Doctor G, or another villain.”

He went over to the wall, a biometric hand scanner pushed through a secret opening when he right foot pressed down on a sensitive pad near the wall.  Putting his hand on there, a secret door slid open to revile a leather suit shaped in the form a hawk. The leather was brown, and the mask was leather as well with a metal hawk beak helping to cover his face.

“It’s not safe to go out with your binder, Dom.” Marcus warned, his eyes drifting to the boy’s chest. “If you remember correctly you bruised your rips while you were fighting Scorpio.” Dominick looked up once he finished putting on the suit, his mask pulled up on his forehead. “The suit helps hide your identity pretty well, so there really is no need.”

The seventeen-year-old shook his head pulling down his mask, “You don’t quite understand, Marcus. I told you before it doesn’t matter if the suit hides it or not. I do not go anywhere without it.” Dominick reached behind him and grabbed the animatronic wings that was hanging inside the space. He strapped them in place, sometimes the boy wished he could just fly on his own. “Well, I’m ready Marcus. I’ll keep in touch, I promise.” The boy nodded to his best friend, walking over to the window.

“Wait, you almost forgot this!” Marcus called running over to the wall and grabbing Hawk’s belt. “Everything is in place here, so if you need it then use it.” Dom ‘thanked’ him, clipping the belt around his waist, before awkwardly hoping out the window, where once again he slipped on the tile of the roof. The roof was slippery from the wet air, making him slide down the edge, before he reached the ground his wings spread. Flapping to get his body in the air, once he was good, he was off.

 _"Okay, so there has been no movement from Doctor Galactic in his lab since the last time we checked."_ Marcus' voice rang inside Dominick's ear piece, he ignored the voice as he glided through the sky looking down at the bright lights of the city below him. For being the middle of the night, the city never sleeps.

Steven wiggled in Garnet's lap excited for what might happen next. He too thought Doctor Galactic was dead, but if this was true and he could still be alive it was the greatest thing that could happen. He watched as Hawktalon landed in front of the ashes of Doctor Galactic's lab. "Marcus, there is nothing here. Dude, is your thing going wacky?" He asked before he dropped his hand from the mic in his ear, he stared in the pile of blackened ruins seeing a dark blue object flashing. "I found something Marcus."

Hawktalon stepped carefully through the ruins going over to the object. Bending down, he picked it up carefully. To him it appeared to be the tracker he implanted on Doctor Galactic when they first became archenemies. Why was it here? And on for that matter. "Hawk ... you ... need ..." Marcus's voice was dropping in and out of his ear as static broke through the words. "get ... out ... there's ... something dark ..." Something struck him from the behind hard, making him fly forward into a pile of cement. Groaning, Hawk laid there for a second before trying to stand up, his auto mail leg made it near impossible to do anything, let alone get up after that hit.

“M-Marcus… can you hear me?” He groaned into his mic, but there was no answer, he had lost contact with him. “Crap …” he mumbled under his breath before it got caught in his throat by a mysterious force. His body was lifted in the air a couple of feet off the ground, he tried to breathe, but nothing came in or out. Hawk was losing breath quickly, something else was suffocating him like a powerful source of dark energy.

“Oh, how I waited for thisss moment to come.” Hissed a disembodied voice that sounded so far away. “You, my child … I’ve been watching you for agesss now.” Black spots were covering the sides of Hawk’s vision as he tried to focus on where the voice was coming from. “You have been in the way of my plansss to rule the city, Hawktalon. Ssso for you to go, I must get rid of you. However, do not be afraid, I am not going to kill you. Oh no, I am going to send you far away. Sssomewhere no one can ssave you.” The screen went black and then the credits started to roll.

Steven screamed at the TV, throwing the popcorn in the air making it go everywhere. This couldn’t be. There couldn’t be a cliffhanger. What the hell was going to happen to Hawktalon? This wasn’t okay. Now he must wait until next Thursday to watch the new episode, what if Hawktalon really does die? “Steven, you know what time it is … go get washed up then we’ll tuck you in bed.” Pearl said as she gracefully got up from his bed with Amethyst. Garnet picked him up and set him on his feet as she got up from the ground. How could he sleep with that cliffhanger? However, he nodded and walked down stairs to the bathroom to wash up for bed.

VVV

He couldn't breathe with the hold on his throat, tears were forming in his eyes and he could barely see anything from the black spots covering his vision. He was afraid to die at that moment, he had too many regrets to die. The boy thrashed around kicking, but it was no use. "You poor sssoul, afraid of dying, are we? Don't worry your heart ... I'm not done with you just yet. Obsidian! Get your puny asss over here!" With the little vision, Hawk had left he could see a girl, no more than 5'4, possibly around his age. Her face was a mixture of annoyance and something else he couldn't place.

She came forward with some sort of device and set it in front of him. They both made eye contact just for a second until she turned on device, the next thing he knew was that he heard the voice for the last time before he blacked out completely. "Ssee you ssoon, Hawktalon."

VVV

Peridot was out in the snow wishing she was at least taller. There was snow covering everything, it came to her waist as she walked through it. She was out there because she forgot something and now it was harder than hell to get back to the barn. “This stuff, covering the ground! What did Steven call it yesterday? Snow? Yeah Snow. I hate it.” She told herself out loud.

“Then why did you come out here in the first place?” A voice high above her called down, she looked up in the night sky to see a blue gem sitting on top of the roof. Their hair was pink like cotton candy as it fell over their face. “Need help getting out of the snow, Peridot?” Peridot huffed and shook her head. She did not need help from the giant gem on the roof of the barn, she could do it herself with no problem whatsoever. She walked a little way before tripping over something hard in the snow and falling beside it. You could hear her scream a mile away.

The cotton hair gem jumped from the roof the moment Lapis made it to Peridot, helping her up from the snow. “What is it?” asked Lapis as she held Peridot close to her body. The poor gem was shaking in her socks. The much bigger gem crouched down beside the thing that Peridot tripped on. It looked like a body to them. Flipping it over, it was a body, they picked him up.

“We need to warm the man’s body before he dies of hyperthermia.” The gem who held the body in their arms walked through the snow with ease towards the heated-up barn, the two smaller gems followed along behind them. “You need to call up the others.”

His body was frozen, he could barely feel his fingers. His head was buzzing as he was coming back into reality. He had no idea where he was and for once in his life he was frightened. "Who could it be?" asked a voice somewhere to his right of him. "Why was she in the snow?"

"We don't know, Peridot tripped over her. However, if it wasn't for Peri, she might have died in the snowstorm." The voice sounded masculine to him. Were they talking about him or somebody else? He suddenly felt exposed to the world once he felt a breeze, and opened his eyes. He saw six pair of eyes looking down at him, they were all wide and filled with curiosity. They also look all familiar except one.

"W-where am I?" He asked, hating how his voice squeaked with fright. He looked down at his body covered in blanket that he lifted, his eyes widened before pulling the blanket closer around him. He was completely stripped naked, his head snapped to the side as the pale one tried to touch him. "D-don't touch me! I asked a question damn it!"

The people that were surrounding him, looked at each other like they didn't need to speak to know what to say to him. "You don't need to be afraid. We are not going to hurt you, if you don't hurt us. However, seeing this, you are not going to hurt us so everything will be okay." It was the pale one again, her voice was like music to his ears. "What is your name?" What was his name? Dominick. That's right. Why wasn't he able to remember it before? It would be safer to use his superhero name before using his actual name though.

"Name's Hawktalon. You avoided my question though." Hawktalon sat up a bit making sure to keep his body covered at all costs. He already felt sick to his stomach that they had seen him naked. The light purple girl started to laugh her ass off, she was on top of the roof of the truck he was lying on. She fell off with a big thump. "Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Amethyst! Be careful! This is not a laughing matter!" Squeaked the pale one she walked over to the purple girl and helped her off the ground. "They probably just hit their head to hard, and they think they are a cartoon character." Her voice sounded stern while she was talking to the much shorter girl.

What are they talking about? A cartoon character? He was not a cartoon character. “I don’t know what you two are talking about, but I am not a cartoon character. I think I would know if I was one or not. Can I please have my clothes?” The very tall black woman walked up to him, his heart skipped a couple of beats as she was gigantic compared to him.

“This … person …” She adjusts her glasses staring down at the boy in front of her. “Looks familiar, no?” Everybody gathered around him once again staring. Hawk wanted to crawl under a rock and hide, he hated people who stare. It made him feel so self-conscious. “What is your real name?”

His real name? Did he trust them enough to even give them his real name? Not one bit. He shook his head. “I’m not talking until I get my clothes. I’m freezing.” The only male besides him nodded and went over to the clothes that was hanging on a wire. He grabbed them and draped them over his arm. It was Hawk’s sports bra, binder, tank top and boxers.  “Thank you,” he told the man, they sat there in uncomfortable silence. “Can you all turn around … please?”

The pale one cheeks flared a dark blue before turning around, the purple one, Amethyst, giggled and turned around as well. The others followed in suit, Hawk took a breath of relief. He quickly got changed into his clothes, but kept the blanket on his lap. “Okay, you can all turn around now. I’m dressed.” He felt so much better about himself, but at the same time disgusted that they had seen him naked. Hawk took another breath to calm his nerves, he felt his tongue piercing run across the top of his mouth. He thought he took it off back at the house before he left like he usually does, but apparently not. 

They turned around, and Amethyst jumped inside the bed of the truck sitting down in front of him. “You do kind of look familiar to me. Maybe you are that cartoon character, Steven likes.” She grabbed his face moving it side to side, up and down. “Garnet, does she look like that person?”

“He.” Hawk corrected. “I’m a male. Thank you. I would like if you can use those pronouns for me.” They all looked dumbfounded at him. He sighed. “I’m a guy, not a female. Please, just don’t question it. Now can you tell me, where I am?” To think about it as he looked at them more and more they looked very familiar. Didn’t he watch a cartoon once?  His eyes widened as realization came to him. “You are the Crystal Gems …”


	2. The Frozen Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, the last chapter ended off with a cliff hanger, must hate me for it right? Well, here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy this more than the last time I had written this. Anyway, I'll see you on the other side. -XDOMOX

"Dom! Dom! Answer me!" Marcus yelled into the mic before throwing his headset in a raged of fit crossed the room. He started to fiercely type on his computer trying to get the coordinates of where he was the last time they had spoken. Nothing had showed up. It was like he just disappeared. That was impossible, the suit, itself had built in GPS, and while Dominick was sleeping, Marcus might have put a tracking device under his skin as well.

Where was he? He heard a knock on the attic's door, quickly pressing a bottom, the whole scenery changed to just a small old desk top computer and some posters on the wall. "Yes?" He called, and his mother opened the door. "Hi, what's up?"

"I heard you yelling up here, so I came to check up on you," his mom genuinely sounded upset, and he shook his head with the prefect smile on his face.

"Do not worry, mom, I'm fine. I was just playing a game, and I died is all." He moved to the side for his mom to see his computer, Dead Island, was paused on the screen. "So, you see, I was just angry."

His mom looked around and a puzzled look came onto her face, "Sweetie, where's Dom?" Marcus' eyes widened, he had forgotten that Dom was supposed to spend the night, and he had forgotten to put up the hologram as a diversion just in case, his mom came up to check on them.

"He-he went to the bathroom, Ma." Marcus stuttered on his words, and his mother nodded being convinced about it. He told him 'goodnight' and stepped down off the letter. When he knew she was gone, he pushed the bottom and all the equipment came back in place. He wasn't going to sleep until he knew where Dom had gone.

Where the hell was he? Why the hell was the crystal gems standing in front of him right this second? They are the ones who are fictional cartoon characters. "Ah! I must be dreaming!" He covered his head with the blanket. "Somebody please pinch me." He felt a sharp pain on his arm. "Ow! I never actually meant it, Amethyst." Hawk growled rubbing his arm. His ears were ringing, and the yelling was making it worse, and his auto mail leg was aching from the cold.

"You say you are a male ... but you do not sound like one. Your voice is a bit high pitched to be a male ..." Pearl stared at him, making him feel more dysphoric, especially with his voice. He looked away from her, not wanting to answer that question anymore. It was the tall blue gem that was the quietest out of them all, who was the one that answered Pearl.

"Lots of men have high pitched voices, Pearl, not all men are gifted with low voices. It's okay to have a high voice." He gripped Hawk's shoulder, Pearl's cheeks went dark blue and looked away like she was embarrassed for what she said. "Now, I think this question is on everybody's mind. Who are you? And where did you come from?" His hand gripped his shoulder tighter, making Hawk clench his teeth.

"I told you, who I was! My name is Hawktalon, I live in Doawok Hill, I am a seventeen – year – old boy, and I need to get home. I don't know where the hell I am at, but wherever I am, I know I am not in Delmarva." He tightened the blanket where his body, he could feel his one flesh leg get goosebumps as a gush of wind came through the open barn doors. The other one just gave a pulsing ache.

Amethyst jumped inside the truck and got down on her knees to stare at him, "Hey guys, are you sure this isn't the guy from the cartoon? He has the same name, and place as him ... this could seriously be him." She wasn't letting the subject go on him being a cartoon. She might have been one of his favorite gem from this world, but he wasn't a cartoon like she thought.

"For the last time, I am not a cartoon character. You are all cartoon characters; this world isn't real. I must have hit my head hard from that fight." To think of it his head was pounding against his skull, almost to the point of where he wanted to pull his own hair out of his skull. "Jesus Christ, Amethyst, I know you are smarter than this, do you really think I am a cartoon character?"

Something then was thrown down on to his lap, it was a comic book. There was a teenager that looked exactly like him sitting on the roof. He looked at the date issued and it came out just two days ago, he then looked at the title. The Adventures of Hawktalon and Friends. The subtitle says Who is this mysterious new figure haunting Hawktalon's dreams?

Flipping through the pages, he was getting more and more uncomfortable with this whole world. What the hell was going on? "Do you believe me now?" Amethyst snickered, and grabbed the book from him. "It was a dark night in the Levinson's house, and Dominick stirred in his sleep, mumbling only three words. Don't hurt me." His cheeks went dark red and he grabbed the comic book ripping it in half.

"I do not know what kind of sick joke is this, but this is cruel." He snapped and ripped it up more before throwing it over the truck. "Where the hell is my suit? I need to contact my partner." Standing up in the bed truck with the blanket, he wobbled back and forth trying to keep his balance, when he had manage to do so, he jumped out of the side of the truck. Immediately he was surrounded by the Crystal Gems with their weapons out. "For crying out loud, I am so not in the mood for this. I do not want to fight any of you."

"You fight us? Please." Pearl snorted with her spear held in front of her pointing towards his chest. He sighed and dropped the blanket a dull look on his face. A shiver went down his spine as all he was wearing for thin clothing.

"Look Pearl, P, Bird mom, I am so not in the mood, please put your spear away." Amethyst started to laugh holding her stomach, and Hawk looked over there with a cracked eyebrow, "What are you laughing at?"

"You called her bird mom!" Amethyst's voice was rough and her laugh was hard. Hawk rolled his eyes and turned his back on them before walking towards under the stairs of the loft. When the tall blue male gem slipped in front of him, along with Peridot and Lapis. Hawk was holding back the shivers he was feeling from the wind coming from outside, he should have kept the blanket around him. Birds were not meant for the winter at all.

The tall blue gem had his arms crossed his chest, he didn't have his weapon out like the others did. Even Peridot was holding something metal with her metal powers. "Look, I just need to contact HQ, figure out how I got here, put on warmer clothes, and then I'll be out of your way. Now move! I fought guys bigger than you."

He wasn't trying to act cocky, or like he could beat them, he was a bit afraid inside because these gems were thousands of years old, they had so much information build up. He knew any one of them could take him down. However, when he acts like this it made him feel a little better. "It doesn't matter if you beat bigger buys than me, Hawktalon, I am not trying to fight you either, but as of this moment, you are a threat to us all. We just want answers and until we do, you are not contacting anyone or going near whatever that thing is."

Hawk clenched and unclenched his fists, he wasn't going to fight. It was unnecessary to fight, he turned around to face the others. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves then wrap his arms around his body as another shiver went down his spine. Another minute later, a heavy coat was wrapped around his body, "We do not need you dying on us." It was Peridot's nasal voice and the one who had wrapped the jacket around him.

"Thank you," he mumbled pulling it tight around his body, he sighed and looked around to see every face. "What else do you want to know about me? Also, put down your weapons or I am not talking." They all looked at each other and lowered their weapons. "Good, now what?"

"How did you get here?" It was Garnet as she stepped forward towering over him like he was a stick. Blasts of hot and cold radiated off her, Ruby and Sapphire, they must be fuming in there. He shrugged and walked over to the truck to sit down inside the bed. Amethyst sat down next to him, staring and waiting for the answer. They were all staring at him for the answer, but he couldn't remember, and it made his headache worse.

"I-I don't know to be honest, look, Garnet, didn't you see me coming here? Was that one of the possibilities? Shouldn't you know?" Garnet looked at him dead in the eyes, and Pearl gasped, with Amethyst was silent and not looking at him. He couldn't see the other three, but they might have been coming up with scenarios on what to do with him. "Look, I don't want to be here as much as you all don't."

Amethyst looked him up and down, "Your kind of cute ..." His cheeks heated up and he looked away. "I'm just saying, Maybe Steven can identify who he is? I'm telling you, this is the same Hawktalon from the comic book. By the way you owe Steven a new one."

"Amethyst, I do not think that is a good idea. We do not want to put Steven in danger, he could be a Homeworld spy." Pearl was still cautious of everything that had to do with the boy in front of her, he didn't look like a gem, but anything could be possible with new ones being made.

"It is also late, Steven will be sleeping." Garnet never took her eyes off Hawk, "I also do not think he is from Homeworld, but I believe that he is telling the truth. There is something about him, I do not think he is a threat." Hawk let out a breath he didn't think he was holding in, "I do not think he should go around Steven, yet. Not until we know what is going on with him, we'll give him until tomorrow morning, his memory should come back then."

"Can I stay with him?" Amethyst asked. "I have some questions for him ... Matthew can stay as well, double back up along with Peri and Lapis." Was Matthew that blue grayish gem with cotton candy hair? He was still trying to figure out who he was because he was never seen in the cartoon show or on Tumblr. Pearl looked uncertain, as she looked over at Garnet who shrugged.

"Go ahead, but keep us updated. Pearl and I are going to go check up on Steven. Matthew, let him see his suit." Garnet nodded towards the wall, before turning around, Pearl looked at him once more before heading out with the fusion. Once they were gone, Hawk got out of the truck followed by Amethyst and went over to his suit. It was sparking all over the place. Everything was fried, he couldn't contact HQ, how was he going to be able to get home.

"This is great ... my suit is fucking fried." He was then hit in the back of the head by the male gem, he rubbed it and growled. "What the hell was that for? You made my god damn headache worse."

Matthew glared down at the small boy in front of him, "You cuss in my house, you get hit for your first warning, cuss anymore, you'll get soup or hot sauce on your tongue. Do you understand?" His voice was stern, making Hawk dislike him more.

"Yeah, whatever." He was bitter, not being able to contact anyone, and stuck in this stupid place. He thought the gems would be so much cooler in person, but they were just a bunch of ... just frustrating characters. He looked up and down the suit, the electrical system was fried, Marcus was going to be pissed with him. It was somewhat his fault anyway for not making it snow proof, it was barely even water proof. They were both still trying to figure that one out. Something was missing, where was his belt?

He searched frantically around for it not finding it, running over to the barn doors, he pushed them open a gush of cold wind and snow flew into his face, and a chill ran up his whole body. Squinting his eyes, his hawk eyes going into focus, he saw something glimmering in the spot he was found in. Before he had the chance to step a bare foot in the snow, someone pulled him further inside.

"What the hell you think you are doing, Dude? You are going to get hypothermia." It was Amethyst, she stared up at him, wide eyes. "What is out there so bad you are going to kill yourself over?"

"My belt! It's really important to me, I need it now." His heart was racing as he thought of his belt, "Please ... Amethyst ... can you go get it for me?" He looked at her biting his lip, her cheeks went a light purple before nodding. "Thank you!" He said excitedly, she chuckled a bit then looked at Matthew who looked at her with disappointment. Shrugging it off, she pushed herself into the blizzard, the powerful winds were blowing her hair everywhere, making it harder for her to see.

She managed to make her way to the spot where Hawk had fallen, the belt was beeping a loud noise and a bright red flash, as she picked it up, a bright flash knocked her on her back, once she opened her eyes when she knew it was alright to, a bird was perched on her chest. Squawk! She screamed, making Hawk's and the other threes ears ring. Hawk then started to laugh, putting his middle and index fingers from both hands into his mouth he whistled loudly. "Zrakeik, come here boy!" He called, the bird squawked again, tilted his head to the side to look at Amethyst before flapping his powerful wings sending a gush of wind in her face.

His talons dug into her making her wince as he took off, he swooped back down to grab the belt, then headed back into the air. He had made his way over to Hawk, and gently landed on his shoulder, his claws were masked by the heavy coat wrapped around him. "Thanks buddy," Hawk reached up and lighting petted the top of the bird's head. The cool feathers were soft against his own skin, but thy were freezing from the storm.

Amethyst had made her way back into the barn and closed the huge double doors. She looked over at Hawk and the bird finally getting a better look at it. The body of the bird was very round and covered with various shades of brown feathers, the front and underneath are white with patches of brown on them. The tail had red feathers, indicating it was a Red—Tailed Hawk. However, something was way off with it, it wasn't a normal Hawk.

The Hawk moved its head to peck under one of its wings, it opened one its beady eyes, and it flashed red, making Amethyst take a step back. "What is that thing? It's no ordinary bird." Hawk clicked his tongue and held out his arm for the bird to jump on.

"Because Zrakeik, isn't a normal bird. His part robot, along with his DNA was rearranged inside of him, giving him the ability to live longer and squeezed its body into tight spaces. That is how he could fit in my belt. Usually, he can only hold himself like that for a couple of hours. It's probably one of the reasons, why he jumped at you like that, so you shouldn't be afraid." Hawk gently scratched underneath Zrakeik's chin, the bird seemed to like it a lot. "I would have thought if I had a cartoon, then he would be in there."

"Oh cool! Can I see him?" Peridot said excitedly as she ran over to Hawk and Zrakeik, he shrugged and moved his arm down for Peridot to get a look of it. He watched her before his eyes drifted upward towards Lapis. She was holding Pumpkin their dog, he gave her a half – smile motioning her over here, her cheeks went a darker blue before setting down Pumpkin. He didn't like it that much when he made a whining sound, he followed her as she made her way over to Hawk. "This is so cool!"

Peridot was too excited for all of this, she had never seen something like this up close before and it was interesting. She looked up at Lapis who was a little way from Hawk and Zrakeik. Hawk lifted his arm, and walked over to Lapis, they were around the same height. "Hey, he's not going to hurt you, if you want to touch him," He said softly and out stretched his arm in front of her. "I promise ..."

Hawk slowly with his other hand stretched out and grabbed Lapis arm, who eyes widened and pulled away quickly holding it against her chest. He bit his lip, "Okay, I won't touch you," he nodded slightly towards the bird, who had tilted his head to the side in response. The bird moved down the arm, to rest lightly on Hawk's hand. The cool metal of Zrakeik claws cooled off the heat from his hands, "Careful buddy, your claws are digging into me a bit."

Zrakeik's head leaned forward towards Lapis tilting his head from one side or another, he nudged her and bent his head down. Lapis lifted her hand up slowly and scratched the feathers on top of the bird's head, when she knew he wouldn't attack, she smiled and did it a little more. Zrakeik squawked making Lapis jump back, and fall on her ass as he took flight into the air, resting on one of the beams in the barn.

He chuckled before putting a hand out for Lapis to take, his smile lightened the barn as she stared at him. Her heart fluttered as she took the hand into hers, he pulled her up with strength. Lapis' cheeks went dark and she quickly pulled back her hand and ran upstairs to the loft where Peridot followed worried about her. Hawk cocked an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"So, what now? My suit is ruined, I have no way to contact anybody, and I am stuck in the barn with you guys with nothing to wear other than what I am wearing now..." He moved his hand through his hair, before looking over at Matthew and Amethyst. They were whispering together, and casually took glances at him. "Are you two talking about me?"

Amethyst looked up and nodded, "We are trying to figure out what to do with you until the others get back," he shrugged. "Anyway, go through those chests over there. There might be some clothes for you to wear until we figure something out in the morning. And if you are hungry, then sorry buddy, there isn't any food here." Dom's spirits were crushed when he heard there was no food, he was starving, then a smirk came on to his face as he slowly walked over to Amethyst.

His hand went under her chin, lifting her head up to look up at him, "I can always just eat you ..." He winked and chuckled as he saw Amethyst's cheeks heat up. Amethyst opened and closed her mouth as she couldn't think of something to say, it was Matthew who responded.

"Hands off her." His voice was a low growl as he pushed Dom away from Amethyst and stood in between the two with his arms crossed over his chest. "Now scram, get some sleep or whatever, you can sleep on the couch on top of the loft." He rolled his eyes at Matt walking away from the two gems to the loft stairs walking up. Lapis and Peridot was on one side of the couch watching Camp Pinning Hearts, while he sat down on the other half of the couch.

“I was sent here for a time out …” Mumbled Hawk, he shrugged and looked at the TV. “You know … I never understood the concept of this … or the fact you two watch it repeatedly. I would die to be honest.” The episode paused and the girls looked at him, he raised his hands up. “I’m just saying. How about we watch from the beginning yeah?”

 Peridot stood up from the couch and walked over to the box Camp Pinning Heart DVDs, putting in the first disc from season one. She sat back down with Lapis. Here we go. He thought as the episode started to roll. 


	3. Where am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter guys. Hope you like it.

The mysterious figured groaned as he came too, before he started to freak out and pull against his restraints. He must have passed out when he was hit by the lightning strike., Lightning Spike must have tied him down. His vision was still a bit fuzzy so he couldn't concentrate on his surroundings. However, he did hear really familiar voices. “What do you think, he wants?” Asked a soft spoken voice full of worry.

“Dude, doesn't he kind of look like that one guy off of that cartoon, Lil'Man likes to watch?” This one was a rough voice, sounded familiar.

“Don't be ridiculous, Amethyst. He was a cartoon character.” Argued the soft spoken voice. Amethyst?! What? He groaned before hearing a gasp. “He's awake. Garnet!”

“Don't yell. You are making my ears ring more.” He mumbled, before his eyes widened. His voice changer, it wasn't working. He sounded more like a girl then, he should with the suit on. God damn it.

“He? What are you talking about? Sounds more like a girl than a boy, if you ask me.” the rough voiced said. Amethyst, was her name. Hawktalon blinked a few times, trying to get his surroundings right. When he got his vision back, his heart started to race. He knew these people. He thought he recognized the voices.

Garnet bent down in front of him, and took her visor off. The three eyes seemed so real, could he be dreaming? “Somebody pinch me because this isn't happening.” He said, “Ow! I didn't mean actually pinch me!” He snapped at Garnet who kept a straight face. All three of her eyes blinked at the sudden outburst. Well, this wasn't a dream, so how did he get here?

“Who are you? And where did you come from?” Asked the fusion, in a dead tone.

“Name's Hawktalon. I come from a town called California.” Amethyst started to laugh hard, which made him confused, but gave him a small smile. As he was happy to see his favourite gem so happy, she has been kind of depressed in the last couple of episodes.

“I told you! It's the guy from the cartoon!” Amethyst bellowed.

“God, I can't believe I am really here. Can you please untie me, Garnet?” The room went dead silent as he looked at them. “What? Amethyst untie me. Pearl? Come on somebody. It's digging into my skin. I would like to give these wings some room.” He sighed before looking over at Peridot. “Peri! Peridot! Come help me, girl. You did so well poofing Jasper like you did earlier today. I would like you to show me some of your metal powers.”

His head was tugged to look straight at Garnet, he felt her fingers digging into his mask. He gulped. “How do you know our names, and all that?” She asked angrily. Probably mostly Ruby and Sapphire shock combined together, he managed a smirk.

“I know I lot about you gems. Hmm, let's see. How about you cool down, Ruby? And Sapphire, you too chill to be this angry. I bet you already know what the possibilities are, huh?” Garnet fell backwards catching herself with her arms behind her, all three of her eyes were wide with shock. She couldn't move or say a word. She was never like this. Whoever this man was, he needs to explain. And now. It was Pearl's turn, she took out her spear and pointed it at Hawktalon.

“Talk now.”

“Or what? Are you going to pierce through me with that spear, of yours? I don't think you are brave enough to do that. I mean even if you faced off with the famous Rose Quartz in the first gem battle. I still think you wouldn't have the guts to kill me. You need me. You want to know why I know all of this. Well you won't learn if you kill me.” Pearl moved her spear away from his chest slowly, he shrugged and looked at Amethyst. “Come untie me please. I am hungry and quite cold. As someone drenched me with water, _Lapis._ ” He shot dagger glares at Lapis who shrugged them off.

Inside, he was actually panicking. He was in front of his favourite cartoon characters of all time, and they wanted to kill him because of his smart mouth. Nice job, Dominick. First impression, is to be a complete asshole. Amethyst walked over to him, and untied the ropes. Garnet was back on her feet, gauntlets out, and Pearl had her spear in her hand. He rubbed his arms up and down, water was sinking in, and all the electric work and shit was ruined. He stood up and stretched, his whole body was killing him.

“Um, you don't by any chance have any clothes here?” He asked and shrugged, he was trying to keep cool. Peridot nodded, looking him up and down, before jumping off the bed of the truck. She walked over to a pile of junk and pulled out a chest opening it. There was a bunch of clothes in there. “Thank you.” He took a step and the Crystal Gems moved in surrounding him. “Hey for real, I am going to get sick if I don't change. Look I have no weapons on me, except my talons.” He pulled the gloves off of his hands and slowly handed them to Garnet.

“Your hands ... they are so tiny..” Pearl said astonished to see that a man's hands looked almost identical to a female's. He pulled his hands back away and covered them under his armpits. He hated his hands, and how they were small. “I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to offend you.” Pearl put down her spear.

“Yeah it's fine.” He mumbled and pushed passed them, letting his wings spread out. They were ruined of course. Fucking Marcus was still trying to make everything waterproof, but he hasn't got around to it. “Do you mind if I strip?” He didn't wait for a response when he stripped off his suit, leaving him in a drenched binder over a drenched sports bra, drenched shorts and boxer briefs. He walked over to a hook on the wall and hung his suit up to dry. Only thing he still had on was his mask, which he almost forgot to take off.

But, already he was feeling really exposed and uncomfortable as all the gems in the barn was staring at him. He took a deep breath and turned to them. “What?” He snapped. They all turned around whistling like nothing happened at all. He shook his head and took off his mask, letting his short curly hair fall into his face. His bangs were long in the front, covering his left eye. His eyes were a mixture of blue and hazel around the pupil. He bent down and rammed through the chest grabbing a couple of baggy shirts, a pair of alien boxers, and some sweatpants.

Standing up, he cleared his throat. “Is there somewhere I can change in private?” Garnet looked at Pear and nodded.

“Follow me.” Pearl said and Dominick listened. He followed Pearl out the barn and around to the back, going up a trail. There was an outhouse there, Dominick walked up to it and opened the door. It smelled like dead animals.

“That's disgusting.” Sighing Dominick handed Pearl his clothes. “Hold these, I am changing.” He watched as her cheeks went to a dark blue and she looked away. He chuckled. “Are you okay there, Pearl?” She nodded as he laughed and took his binder off before taking his bra off. He turned to face Pearl and grabbed the couple of baggy shirts, he watched as Pearl took a glance and then quickly looking away. He quickly put on the shirts as he was feeling a little dysphoric with that glance. Taking off the shorts and boxers , he grabbed the boxers and slipped them on before grabbing the sweatpants and putting them on as well. “You can look...”

“S-so, you are a girl?” Pearl asked, as Dominick picked his clothes up, he froze as his cheeks heated up.

“Um, no I'm not.” He simply said and started to walk away.

“But, you seem to have the accessories of a female human.” Dominick turned around and got into Pearl's face.

“Look, I ain't no girl. Do you understand me? I might have the parts, but I am no girl. My name is, Dominick Levinson, and I am 100% male.” He growled and turned around to walk back to the barn. It was dark outside, but his eyes were used to this darkness. You could say he had hawk vision.

When he got to the barn, there was a little boy, the size of Amethyst with curly brown hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a red shirt with a bright yellow star on it. He was with another gem, tall, grayish blue, and pink hair. Narrowing his eyes, he never saw this gem in the cartoon series before. “It's really him! Hawktalon, aka Dominick Levinson!” Steven ran up to him and jumped up and down. “H-How did you get here??”

Dominick was to shell shocked to see Steven jumping up and down. His idol. Steven was jumping up and down in joy, for him though. Wasn't it suppose to be the other way around? “How do you know me?”

“Don't you know?!” Steven asked, as he grabbed a comic book that was folded in his back pocket and handed it to Dominick. It was the first issue of Hawktalon, there was a picture of him in his Hawk suit, and than him with no suit at all. They were leaning against each other back to back. Flipping through the pages, it was the back story on how he become Hawktalon, he dropped the book. No one knows about that other than Marcus.

“How ... how did you know all of this? What is that? No, this can't be happening.” He stumbled backwards falling on his ass. “This can't be happening.”

“Are you okay?” Steven asked as he looked down at the teen boy. “You are my hero, Hawktalon. I mean I watched all of your cartoon episodes and comic books up-to-date!”

“C-Cartoon show?”

“Yeah, you have your own cartoon and everything. Didn't you know this?” Dominick shook his head.

“No, I am a real person. Not a cartoon, you are the one who is a cartoon. You are the one who is made up into a comic book, by your creator Rebecca Sugar,” Steven looked at him confused before his eyes widened.

“Wait ... are you from another Universe?”

Dominick slowly nodded, as the Crystal Gems surrounded him.


	4. A Bloody Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER GUYS! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. -XDOMOX

Dominick sat in the bed of the truck with a blanket wrapped around his body. Steven was in front of him crossed legged as he was waiting for his hero to speak. Not realizing that, Dominick felt very uncomfortable as all the gems were staring at him, even the mysterious one he had never seen before. “Why is that, you go by male pronouns, but you have female parts and a voice that is strangely high?” Pearl asked, she was still so curious and she also wanted to break the awkward silence.

“Pearl!” Steven said disapprovingly. “You don't ask him that, or anyone by the way.” Dominick chuckled slightly at how Steven offended him. “Haven't you ever been listening to when I talk about the comic books to you?” Pearl's face turned a dark blue. “Of Course not.”

“I am a transgender male. If that's help.” Dominick mumbled and took side glances at the blue male gem, that was just staring at him. It was making him very uncomfortable, and it was like he has seen him somewhere before. “Okay, what is the fucking matter with you?” He was fed up with the staring. “Who the hell are you anyway?”

The blue gem narrowed his eyes at him. “Oh, that's Matt, he is a Tourmaline gem.” Steven said. “He talks, but sometimes he doesn't.” Pearl went to open her mouth, but Steven stopped her. “Pearl, a transgender male is somebody who was born female, but feels like a male in his mind. Hawktalon is a male. Now please drop it.”

“Enough, tell us where you came from.” Garnet said full of authority.

“I told you, I came from the real world. You all, expect him,” he pointed to Matt, “Were all made up from a lady named Rebecca Sugar. You all are a cartoon show that airs every Thursday at seven. I don't know how I got here, all I know was I was fighting Lighting Spike...”

“Oh my lord! Lighting Spike? I haven't seen him since the beginning of season 2, comic issue 16. He went MIA for a bit there. What happened between the two of you?” Steven said cutting off Dominick, who laughed uncomfortably.

“Well, like I was saying, I was fighting against Lightning Spike, I had recently got a report saying he was robbing a bank and were holding hostages. However, it was different this time, I fell for a trap he set up. He wasn't robbing a bank, and there were no hostages. He struck me with his lightning beam, I was knocked out cold. When I came too I was in front of this barn drenched in mud. I started to freak out when I found out I was in a cartoon. Then, Peridot came out, freaked, called Lapis who almost drowned me, also ruining my goddamn suit. You know how much money that cost me, and Marcus?” Dominick shook his head and sighed. “Doesn't matter, now I am stuck in the world of my favourite cartoon show, with no way back home.”

“This is so cool! What time is it? I have to call Connie.” Steven said and grabbed out his phone, before frowning. It was like one in the morning. “I can't. She's asleep.”

“When are you two going to date?” he bluntly asked, before smirking seeing Steven’s face turn bright red.

“Uhh, I don’t know what you are talking about. Connie is my best friend.” Steven mumbled out.

“Eh, it was just a question.” Dominick shrugged before looking around. He was still so astonished that he was in the world of Steven Universe. It was crazy to think he was in a cartoon, one of his favourite cartoons. “So, how about that food? I’m starving.”

The gems looked at one of another, before looking at Steven. Steven sighed and got up. “Come on, we are going back to my place.” Dominick let go of the blanket and jumped out of the side of the truck. He followed The Crystal Gems, and the new guy who was still giving him the creeps, they walked and walked. Until they got to the warp pad.

“Ugh, I thought I was going to die.” He complained getting a chuckle from Steven. The others got on the warp pad, but he just stood there looking at it uncertainly. “Um, am I going to die?”

“No, you're not going to die. Now come on.” Pearl's voice broke him of his uncertainties. He loved her voice to be honest. Maybe his stomach flip each time, he nodded and got on. He started to be lifted off his feet when Garnet caught him and brought him backdown. He was held there for the entire trip.

They were in the temple, he stood there amazed on how much it looked so real. “This is so cool.” He said and ran over to the couch jumping on it. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. “I like it here. Man, I remember when Bismuth was here, and Steven and her, talked before she tried to kill him in the forge. That was a really sad episode.” He noticed the room was quiet, opening his eyes the gems were staring at him.

“H-How?” Pearl mumbled, “D-Do you know this?”

“Oh ... um, let's forget about that. It is over you know.” He snickered as he made a joke. The Crystal Gems were slightly frightened at this new figure. Steven shrugged it off and went to the freezer grabbing a microwavable Shredded Steak and Three cheese burrito. He popped it into the microwave. Dominick getting up, he motioned for somebody to sit next to him. It was Amethyst who took the offer. “So, when you fused with Steven was pretty cool. Smokey Quartz is one of my favourite fusions now. Other than Sugilite and Sardonyx.”

Amethyst looked at him and beamed. “Yeah she is pretty cool! I like Sugilite too. Except for Garnet won't fuse with me anymore.” she stuck a tongue out at Garnet, you couldn't see, but she rolled her eyes. “Also Smokey Quartz, she's pretty amazing as well. I mean I never expected that would happen.”

“Only thing is, I cannot believe that Jasper was going corrupted. I mean she is one of my favourite characters, and what made my heartbreak even more was she was like ‘Nobody I've fused with ever wants to stay.' And I'm like no my poor baby. Don't be like that. Be happy. You can do it. Maybe if you just say yes to joining the Crystal Gems, then maybe you will get a redemption. However, she started to corrupt, and I'm like noo, have Steven help you. Don't do this with yourself.” Dominick was making hand motions and his voice was rising in excitement, when he noticed Amethyst scooted far from him. He saw Pearl with her staff out and Garnet with her gauntlets. “What did I say?”

“Were you sent here by the Homeworld gems??” Asked Garnet. Dominick was taken back and shook his head. “Then why do you know all of this?”

“Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you? I think I was sent here by Lightning Spike. I don't know why or I don't know how. All I know is now I am here, talking to my favourite people in the world. Now please set your weapons down, before I have to kick all of your asses.” There was snicker, surprisingly it came from Pearl. “What do you not think I can take down a 5,000 year old gem? You're old, Pearl. Admit it. You have nothing on a seventeen-year old superhero.” He taunted, loving to see Pearl all fluster.

“I like to see you try to take me down.” Pearl challenged which was almost unlike her character to do that. Dominick smirked as he sat there, and raised his hand moving his fingers in a come at me motion. If you haven't guessed already, Dominick wasn't completely human, when he was a kid, he was experimented on by his real father, Dr. Mark Levinson. Dr. Mark Levinson was a mad scientist, after getting all his test animals taken away from him, he went to the closest thing he had. His five year old daughter (son). Day and night, he tested his experiments. Finally, one day, he came up with a serum to give humans the ability to have superhuman animal abilities.

It happened to be the abilities of a hawk. Enhanced vision, making him able to see farther than a regular human, and intelligence. He also gained mild super-strength, and speed. It wasn't until he was seven when his father was arrested, and he was sent to his mother, where she got remarried. His step-father, was a martial arts teacher, who taught him everything he needed to do. He still teaches him to this very day, despite the fact he was getting old.

Pearl ran at him with her spear in hand, when she was closed he jumped making him land on the spear like he was perching on it. He smirked as Pearl growled and moved making him jump off the spear and behind her. He tapped her shoulder. “Give up sweetheart.” He whispered in her ear, before jumping back as Pearl swung around.

“Dom, your burrito is done.” Steven called.

“Alright, Lil'man. I'll be right there.” Dominick jumped on the counter looking down at Pearl. “Are you going to freak out with feet being on the counter, Pearl?” He teased, before jumping down. “Call it a truce. There is not enough room to fight in here.” He turned his back, before his arm flew back behind him as a spear was thrown. It went through his hand, as least the head of the spear did. His eyes widened as pain ran throughout his body.

“Oh god, I thought you would have dodged it. I'm so sorry.” Pearl ran over to him and pulled out of the spear. Blood was going everywhere on the floor and counter as there was a giant hole in his hand. It was Matt who acted quickly, he came over with the first aid kit. Opening it up there was a Syringe, a small bottle of morphine, bandages, and stitches. His hands moved quickly as he opened the syringe from its package, getting the morphine setup in it, he put the needle in Dominick's arm. While he was doing that, Pearl was putting pressure on the wound with a wash rag so he wouldn't lose so much blood.

“Move the rag.” Matt ordered. “Go get it wet, and come back.” That's what Pearl did, Matt grabbed the rag and started to wipe the blood away, just enough to see where it was. Grabbing the needle and thread, he moved quickly stitching the wound up. Garnet had to hold Dominick still as he was dizzy from the blood loss, and morphine. Grabbing the bandages he wrapped Dominick's hand up.

Steven stood there, eyes wide. He didn't know Matt could do that to be honest. “How did you do that?” He asked.

“I used to be a nurse...” Matt mumbled. “I took an interest when I was traveling for a couple of hundreds of years. A gem does get bored. Move him to the couch while I help Pearl clean up.”

“I used to be a nurse...” Matt mumbled. “I took an interest when I was traveling for a couple of hundreds of years. A gem does get bored. Move him to the couch while I help Pearl clean up.” Garnet did that and set him on the couch.

“Do you know, I love you all right?” Dominick said all dreamily. “I looovve you so much. You all are my heroes. Heh heh. Especially Amethyst, the little quartz can kick ass. Yes?” Amethyst cheeks heat up at the compliant. “You should keep your hair up more ... looks soooo good.” He laughs, before shaking a hand at Pearl. “And you ... you are gorgeous. Especially in a tux and a waiter's outfit ... ahh yes.” His hand then dropped as he blacked out.

Pearl stood there, cheeks a dark blue, as Amethyst laughed and Garnet snickered. “Shut up.” She mumbled and started to help Matt clean up the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe at the end, Matt was like "I used to be a nurse" and then Dominick was all fucking drugged up. Like yes I love you guys! I can't decide if I want him to be with Amethyst or Pearl, or maybe even end up with Matt? Can I get your guys suggestions in the comments please? Thank you. :D -xDomox


	5. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I came up with is, I'll have moments where he is with Amethyst or flirting and then I'll have moments with Pearl. Amethyst and him might bang, but I want to know if you want that chapter in a separate story form or do you want it squeeze in here, if I decide fully on them banging. Also he might well end up with Pearl. Things might change though. -XDomoX

He woke up groaning. His hand was throbbing. Sitting up a blanket fell off of him, and he heard somebody trip. “Well, that didn't sound so good.” He mumbled as he looked to see Pearl's ass in the air and her face on the floor. He snickered. “Well, maybe a little. Were you watching me sleep, Pearl? I mean don't you think that's a little creepy. Like you watch Steven sleep, and now you watch me sleep.” He chuckled as he picked the blanket up and folded it neatly.

Pearl got to her feet and fixed her socks, and her outfit. She looked at Dominick, who face blue with a blush. “It's not creepy. It's a natural thing to do.” She said offended. Dominick looked at her with a “really?” look on his face as he sucked on his tongue piercing. Pearl narrowed her eyes. “What is in your mouth? I didn't see you put anything in there...”

Dominick stuck out his tongue to show her a blue tongue piercing, he stuck it back in his mouth. “It's a tongue piercing, Pearl.” He smirked before standing up and stretching. His shirts lifting up as he lifted his arms, showing up what muscle he has on his stomach. “You shouldn't stare.” He laughed as he moved around the coffee table. “I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom.”

She didn't know what to think of this new figure in Steven's bedroom. She didn't know if she should like him, or be afraid of him, or even be suspicious of him. Shaking her head, Pearl went to the kitchen. Steven was still asleep as it was only six in the morning, it was time for her to make some breakfast. That's when Amethyst came out of her bedroom, she had her hair up in a pointy tail. “Nice look you have their Amethyst.” She snickered.

“What? I thought I try something new today. There is nothing wrong with that. You should try it out sometime, Pearl.” Amethyst mumbled as she watched Pearl cracked some eggs into a bowl. “Oh, what are you making?”

“Omelets.”

“That sounds good.” It was, Dominick, he walked out of the bathroom. “Hey Amethyst, can you do me an awesome favor?” Amethyst jumped off the counter she was sitting on and walked over to him.

“Hey, you know that black tank top, I was wearing last night? I hung it up with my other clothes at the barn. Can you be kind enough to go get it for me?” He gave her a huge smile, and she nodded.

“Yeah, sure thing, D. I'll be right back.” With that she was on the warp pad and was out of here. Dominick lightly chuckled and walked over to Pearl.

“Here let me take over. You need a break, Pearl. You know after always cleaning up after Steven and Amethyst.” He smiled softly at her, pushing her out of the kitchen, he went to work on cooking. By the time Amethyst got back, he had already three plates of food made. One for him, one for Steven, and one for Amethyst. “I mean I know you hate food and think it is disgusting, but want to try some?” he offered, but Pearl gave him one of her signature looks of disgust and he laughed. “I'm kidding, Pearl. I wouldn't make you eat. Amethyst, sweetie, would you want extra on your plate? I made a little too much?”

Amethyst eyes went to stars as she handed him the binder, she nodded when he added more to her plate. “Sweet!” She said a little too loudly, making Steven groan up in his loft. “Hey, bud! Breakfast is done. Get down here, dude!” She called before getting smacked by Pearl.

“That's not how you wake up a fourteen-year old boy, Amethyst.” Snapped Pearl. She sighed and went to sit on the couch. Dominick snickered at her before going to the bathroom and putting on his binder. He only put back on one of the shirts, he borrowed. He walked out with the other in his hand. “You could put it in the basket over there.” She pointed to the laundry basket across the house. He smirked rivaling the shirt up, and he tossed it, it missed by like an inch.

“Fuck me, running down a mountain. I was so freaking close. Did you see that? Ugh.” His cheeks heated up as he realized what saying he used. He looked at Pearl who cheeks were blue, but eyes were glaring at him. He then looked at Amethyst who was laughing her ass off, and then he looked Steven.

“You shouldn't say bad words, I'm just saying.” He said sleepy as he walked over to the bar table and started to eat his food. Dominick rolled his eyes, grabbing his plate and walking over to Pearl. “I am just going to sit right here.” He flopped down next to her with his plate in his lap.

“How is your hand doing?” Pearl asked as she softly grabbed his wrist and looked down at his hand. There was little blood sinking through the bandages. She slowly started to unwrap the bandages to look at his hand. It was doing pretty well. “After you eat, we should clean it again.”

“Stop sounding so guilty, P. I am going to be fine.” Dominick said as he pulled his hand away and wrapped himself. “I promise. I am not that hard to kill, or get hurt. This was just a fluke.” He started to eat taking glances at Pearl, with a face of uncertainty. “I just have to figure out how to fix my suit.”

“Peri, was messing with it when I was there.” Amethyst said before taking another bite of her food. He was surprised she just didn't eat the whole plate when it was in front of her. “Anyway, she couldn't help it. She had to see the technology that it was made with.” I groaned.

“No! Thats like a million dollar suit. Not really, but it is expensive software and suit. She is going to destroy it. Oh jeez.” He put down his food on the coffee table before sitting back with his hands in his hair. “I hope she puts it all back together when she is done.”

The warp pad went off, turning he saw Garnet and Tourmaline there. Tourmaline was sparking and twitching like there was no tomorrow. “I told you, you shouldn't have gone with me to the lava pits. You know how you are when your gem is heated up.” Garnet argued with Tourmaline as he shrugged and twitched. She looked at Dominick through her visors. “Good morning, Hawktalon.”

“Dominick. Or Domo. Either one is fine. You don't have to call me Hawktalon.” Dominick's cheeks heated up before looking away.

“Gems, there is a mission, one of the corrupted Snow Monsters are on the loose. Let's go. Tourmaline, Steven, you stay here with Dominick.” Garnet order, Amethyst finished off her plate and ran over to the warp pad as Tourmaline stepped off. Pearl stood up ruffled Dominick's hair like a little kid and went over there as well. In a flash, they were gone.

“So, I need clothes. Anybody want to go shopping?” Dominick asked before groaning. “Fuck, I don't have my wallet with me. Great.” He stood up and grabbed his plate sticking it in the microwave. He grabbed Amethyst and Steven's when he was done. He started to do the dishes.

“I can ask to borrow some money from my dad.” Steven said as he walked up to his loft, grabbing some clothes and coming backdown. “We'll go after I am done freshening up.” Dominick's eyes lit up as he heard they were going to go to Greg's. He loved his music. Especially, “Comet.” He finished up the dishes just as Steven came out. “Let's go, as you are not wearing any shoes. We will take Lion. Come on Matt. Let's go.”

Dominick let Matt go first, he was still wondering who the fuck he was. They walked on the porch and Lion was there napping. He ran over to him and gave him a huge hug like a child. “Ugh, you are as soft and fluffy as I imagined you to be.” Lion let out a purr as he stood up. “You're so amazing.” Steven giggled and walked over to Lion.

“Hey, Leon, can you take us to my dad's, please?” Lion growled in response before getting down again to let them on. Steven was in front, Matt in the middle, and Dominick was in the back with his arms wrapped around Matt's hard rock like body. Does this guy have any flesh at all. He literally feels like a fucking rock.

Lion roared making a hole in the atmosphere, before jumping off and into it. Dominick pressed his face close to Matt's back from not screaming and to hold on better. They landed in front of Greg's van. Dominick jumped off and tried hard not to freak out. He took deep breaths to try calming down, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up the giant man. “I don't know what you are freaking out, about. However, you are going to hyperventilate.” Matt's voice was soft, before Dom nodded.

Steven jumped on top of the van and started to bang, when Greg came running out with a baseball bat. It reminded Dominick of that one episode when Steven did that. “What's going on?” He asked putting down the baseball bat, as he watched Steven jump down near Domo and Matt.

“I was wondering if I can borrow some money. Dominick needs some clothes.” Steven said, pointing to the boy that was practically jumping up and down. Greg sat down his baseball bat and walked over to the boy. He put a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you okay, son?”

“Ah, I am sorry, but I am your biggest fan, Mr. Universe.” Dominick grabbed his hand and shook it hard. “I love your song, Comet. I know all the words. It was so cute, when you finished and you saw that Rose was the only one there at your concert, and she was clapping. You two were perfect it together. Other than her and Pearl. However, that is a different story.” He let go of Greg's hand who took a step back from him.

“How old are you, kid? Are you a little too young to know who I am?” He asked confused and Dominick shook his head.

“I'm seventeen, and I am not even from this world, to be honest. However, can you do me the honors of singing the song for me please? Please?” Greg looked at Steven who shrugged, he looked back at the boy before nodding. “Ahh, thank you. Thank you.” He sat down on the ground in front of the van as Greg sat there grabbing his guitar.

“Man, I haven't performed this one, in so long.” He started to tune his guitar before he started to play. It was going to be the autistic version, but Dominick loved it nonetheless. “Some ... say I have no direction that I'm a light-speed distraction, that's a knee-jerk reaction. Still this is the final frontier. Everything is so clear, to my destiny I steer. This life in the stars is all I've ever known, Stars and stardust in infinite space is my only home“ Dominick's heart was racing as he heard Greg's voice, it still sounded so amazing in his ears. He started to sing along during the third verse of the song.

“At the moment that I hit the stage, I hear the universe calling my name. And I know deep down in my heart I have nothing to fear. And as the solar wind blows through my hair, knowing I have so much more left to share. A wandering spirit who's tearing its way through the cold atmosphere.” They sung together, Dominick had a smile on his face the whole time. The song then ended which made Dominick sad, but it was worth it.

Greg stood up and went through a box of stuff in his van, before grabbing out a CD and a marker, he signed it and gave it to Dominick. “Here kid, take it. It still weirds me out how much you know about me and my wife. However, if you are involved with Steven and the gems, then I am not going to question it anymore.” Dominick took it and put it in his pocket holding back fan boying. He did so well when he met the gems, but he was still in serious mood then and he thought they were going to kill him. Greg looked back towards his son and took out his wallet handing him some money. “Spend it wisely. I have to get back to running the car wash though. I'll see you three later.”

They hopped back on Lion, and transported to the nearest clothing store, which was in the next town over. They got off and walked in. The lady looked at them three, seeing a really short boy, an average height man, and a giant man that seemed to engulf the store. “H-How may I help you three?” She asked.

“Hi, Miss. I am just looking for some clothes. I don't have anyway.” Dominick said before getting pulled off by the lady. She picked multiple things to wear and sent him to the dressing room. He came out wearing one, both Steven and Matt said no. He did this for a couple of more times, before he got to the last set of clothes. It was a brown boots, nice pair of dark blue jeans, a nice baby blue tee shirt, over that was a long brownish coat and on top of his head was of a beanie.

“Yes, that one. I also want you to get that Charcoal Grey tux you had on earlier.” Steven said as he grabbed it up in the bag it was in, with the other clothes.

“That's a waste of money. I won't be here long enough to even wear it, Steven.” Dominick said taking the tux back from him.

“You're getting it.” Steven argued, grabbing it back, before Matt got hold of it and draped it over his arm. He walked over to the counter and put it down. “See, you're getting it.” They walked over to the counter, Dominick feeling over dressed, they paid and walked out. The cold hits him immediately.

“I still don't understand why I need it. And why is it so cold all of a sudden?” He asked buttoning up his coat.

“That happens in Beach City.” Steven said sticking the clothes in Lion's mane. He jumped back on his back with Matt, “Are you coming?” He asked. Dominick nodded and went back on Lion's mane. They made it to the temple. Steven handed Dom his stuff including the CD, and walked back into the house where the three gems were sitting there.

“Yeah, don't ask.” He mumbled setting the shit on the table.

“Well, you look amazing.” Pearl said getting up and walking around him. “You have amazing taste.” Dominick blushed and stepped away from Pearl, shaking his head.

“No seriously dude. I love your outfit.” Amethyst laughed from the couch, he saw Garnet smirk.

“Mr. Dominick, can I speak with you in private?” Garnet asked standing up, he was intimidated by her size, but nodded anyway. “Good. Follow me.” They walked to the temple door, as it opened to show Garnet's room. They walked in, and the temple door shut, giving him the willies. He had no idea what Garnet wanted to talk to him about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, why did Steven make him get the suit even if he knows he might not need it? And I really do love Greg and that song. If Greg was real like his character, I would totally make him sing Comet. Anyway, what do you think Garnet has to say to Dominick? Hopefully something good right? He hasn't even been there for a day, and the gems are acting strange already. Well, answer the question in the first note in the comments. thank you. -XDomoX


	6. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, here is the next chapter guys. Hope you like it.

Garnet stood there tall and proud with her arms crossed over her chest. No emotions crossed her face as she stared down at the teenage boy that looked practically like he was going to piss his pants. _Ruby, you are scaring him._

_What? How am I scaring him? We are both of the same. Garnet is scaring him. We are not. All I want to know is why the hell he is here, and why does he know about us, and why the hell he knows everything._

_I'm not sure. For once our future vision isn't working, Ruby. It's hard to know what he has planned. It scares me as much as it scares you._

“Earth to Garnet, you are kind of scaring me. Mom Garnet, hey mom Garnet. Do I need you to fuse with the other two, to get you to be Mom Alexandrite. Oh that be so cool. You all need to do that again. I love it. Oh, yeah, I love how Steven slapped your glasses off and you got so pissed.” Dominick giggled as he looked around the room. “It's nice in here, Garnet.” He saw a bed in the corner of the room. “Oh my. I bet I know what that is for.”

“Look at me, and shut your mouth.” Snapped Garnet, making him flinch and look at her. “I need you to tell me everything you know, why you are here and why you know everything about us.” Dominick gulped and sat down.

“Um, well, let's see I know everything. Where do I start?” He spilled everything (like everything that we know about the show), it took what felt like forever when he got to the ending. “Now, you see, I know all of this because I have been watching the show since it came out, I follow Rebecca Sugar on everything, and I am like the biggest fan. Whoa!! Put them away.” He held out his hands in a defenseless matter, Garnet had her gauntlets out and ready to punch something.

“How do you know all this?”

“I am from a different universe! Holy crap. It's almost like how the hell does Steven know everything about me? And why do I have a comic book and a TV show?”

“You're a cartoon character that's why! You were made up by a guy that likes to go by the name of Dr.Dorana Evson.” (Get it? My pin name is Dominick Evans. xD). Garnet put away her gauntlets and crossed her arms over her chest again. “I can't see in the future of what you are going to do, and this makes me on edge. ~~However, one thing I do know is that you should totally bang Amethyst.~~ ” (Ha. Ha.) 

“You are telling me. This doesn't make any sense, and I just kind of want to go home. I love it here. However, I get too much bullshit. Like you are always on my back. Like I have no idea how I got here, who this doctor guy is, and it's scary.” Dominick ran his hand through his hair, getting stressed out.

“You are telling me. This doesn't make any sense, and I just kind of want to go home. I love it here. However, I get too much bullshit. Like you are always on my back. Like I have no idea how I got here, who this doctor guy is, and it's scary.” Dominick ran his hand through his hair, getting stressed out. “This makes me want to cry.”

Garnet patted the top of Dominick's head before helping him up and patting the dirt off of his butt, making his turn a dark red. Garnet smirked. “Are you okay there, Dominick?” She asked. He nodded. “Good now, get out of my room.” The door opened and she spanked his ass as he was pushed out of the door.

“Eep.” He squeaked, and held his ass in his hands. That's when he noticed that Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, and Connie was all staring at him. “Uh, hello there.” He waved, Pearl seemed a little furious, Amethyst giggle, Connie was stood there frozen, and Steven walked right up to him, giving him a hug. “Oh okay there. Hey kiddo.” He gave him a hug back.

“See Connie, he's really nice. He doesn't bite, huh, Hawktalon?” Steven asked before he bent down and held out his arms for Connie.

“Hey kid, I don't bite. I swear. I'm a good guy. You're pretty cool when you are training with Pearl. Let's see how did it go? On the battlefield. When everything is chaos. And you have nothing but the way you feel, your strategy and a sword; You just think about the life you'll have together after the war! And then you do it for her, That's how you know you can win. You do it for her, that is to say. You'll do it for him.” He heard someone clap as he finished his singing before small arms wrapped around his neck.

“How did you know that song?” Pearl asked as Connie pulled away from the hug. Dominick got up and walked over to her, sitting down in the middle of both of her, and Amethyst.

“Ah sweetie, you know, I watched that episode where you were training with Connie. I memorized every single song that was sung in all of the series. Well, mostly the ones I like. Speaking of training.” He jumped off of the couch, taking his coat off. “Let's do some training. Especially with you Amethyst.” Amethyst looked at him with a mouth full of food, she pointed to herself and he nodded before she swallowed.

“Can I join? I would love to see my hero in action.” Connie said excitedly. Hawktalon smirked and nodded. “Yes! Steven did you hear that? Do you know what we should do? Train as Stevonnie.”

“Um, I am a short guy. Stevonnie will tower over me.” He squeaked.

“Are you afraid?” They teased, he puffed up his chest and shook his head.

“Come on. We'll go on the beach. You too, Pearl.” He grabbed her hand pulling her up. “Are you too afraid to train with us? Do you think you are not good enough?” He teased.

“No, I am worried about you hand.” Pearl said and grabbed it.

“This it's fine. Probably healed already.” He unwrapped the bandages showing her the hand. The stitches were gone and there was no hole just a scar. Pearl took a step back falling on her ass on the couch. “It's part of the ... um ... the experiments my father tested on me.” He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. He turned his back on Pearl walking out of the house. _Maybe I should take off my binder. I don't want to bruise my ribs. However, my sports bra is at the barn. Nah, I'll risk it this time._

They walked on to the sand, there was a slight wind, and a little bit of a coldness. Not as cold as earlier though. He stood in front of Connie, Steve, Amethyst, and Pearl, who decided to join them after all. Lion jumped in front of them, to let Connie get Rose's sword. She looked at Steven and they nodded. Grabbing each others hand they danced and fused together. Dominick looked up and he almost pissed his pants, they were taller than he was. He took a deep breath.

“Well, today we are going to train because I cannot lose my abilities when I am here, and because I want Amethyst to fill like she is worth something. She might not want to say anything, but if you have noticed when Stevonnie and Amethyst went against Jasper the first time, Amethyst was crushed. She was crushed so bad that she didn't feel like she was good enough.” Stevonnie and Pearl stared at Amethyst who cheeks went dark, she looked away. “Now, I don't mean to put you on the spot, Amethyst. I am telling them this so they know. I love you, and I can't see you hurt like this anymore. So, you are going to train with me. Understood? Good.”

“So, what are we learning today that I don't know?” Pearl asked. 

Ah good question. Nothing. I just want to train with somebody.” He laughed. “Now whose up? You're girls, exception of Stevonnie. I'm not sure what they are. Anyway, I'll go easy on you. Stevonnie, you can use the stealth of the sword, but not the actually sword as I don't want to die.” They nodded. “Pearl, you can use your spear, but we will mostly do hand in hand combat, and Amethyst, get out that kick ass whip of yours.” Amethyst did with a smirk on her face.

“I'll go first.” She said. The others stood back. “How are we going to do this?” She asked cracking her whip. He never actually thought of this.

“Pearl, pass me one of your spears.” Pearl bit her lip and nodded, tossing a spear at him. He turned his body caught it by the face and twirled it. “I actually never used one of these before and that was just luck that happened.” He said excitedly, Pearl face palmed and Amethyst chuckled. “Come at me, Amethyst.” His eyes widened as the whip came at him, he jumped to the side rolling in the sand.

He smirked and ran at Amethyst, spear in hand, she cracked her whip, making him jump to avoid it. “Come on is that all you got?” He asked as he threw the spear, Amethyst dodged it, cracking her whip again. It tangled around his legs and made him fall on his back, he was dragged over to her. Amethyst smirked as she straddled his lip, and tangled her fingers in his hair lifting up his head.

“Is that all you got?” She whispered in his ear and nipped his lobe. His cheeks went hot, and his stomach flipped.

“Alright, that's enough, Amethyst.” Pearl said biting her lip, and her cheeks dark blue. She pushed Amethyst off of Dominick, and helped him up. His heart was beating fast, as he looked at Amethyst, who winked at him and walked away.

“A-Alright, well, let's do some hand to hand combat. Pearl? How about you do it with me?” Pearl nodded and they walked a little ways from each other, their fists raised in boxing position. “I'll go easy on you because you're a girl.”

“So, sexist. I can kick your ass any time.” Pearl said and smirked. I bit my lip, and held out my hand edging her on. We got closer as we circled each other. My left hand went out straight towards her face, her head moved to the side dodging it as her right went to grab my wrist. I pulled it back just in time. Pearl's fist glanced Dominick's chin. He noticed too late that it was a feint, though, when the second punch doubled him over and expelled the last bit of choked air.

It was one hell of a shot. Outside having the wind knocked from him, which he always hated, Dominick noticed a fair amount of pain with the gutshot, which was something he wasn't used to. A hit to the face, yes, or even the kidney ... but the gut shouldn't have been much more than discomfort, if that. He stood straight, eyes bulging with rage, and stared at his opponent—Pearl with a smirk on her face when she made contact with him. “What ... the ...” Dominick took a step forward with each word. On the third, he swung: “Fuck!” He cursed himself as he felt the blow was too sluggish. The look on his face knew that Pearl barely felt the punch.

Before Dominick could register his thoughts, another body shot was coming, this one to his ribs, sent fresh ripples of pain through his torso. He didn't fall—he made absolutely sure he did not fall—but it was a lot closer than he'd have liked. Pearl being overly confident, went for another shot. He shoved her off. Seeing Pearl scoot back so far against the weight of it gave him a second wind. He covered the distance between them. Threw three more punches that did land. Pearl fell. Dominick felt pride, and a smirk rose back on his face, but quickly fell, when Pearl stood again.

For a gem, she was pretty strong. Between the pain in his guts and ribs, and the general confusion (some would call it being punch drunk), the sight of Pearl on her feet after the patented Dominick left-right-left was not something he wanted to see. He threw a haymaker that Pearl ducked, but didn't parry, then another that Pearl swung under again—and responded in turn with an uppercut.

Click. The sound of Dominick's upper and lower rows of teeth making unplanned contact sickened him. Still, he kept his feet. He had to. Falling down was not—

Dominick opened his eyes to see Connie, Steven, Pearl, and Amethyst all looking down at him. His head was pounding. “What the flying fuck was that?” He asked as Pearl helped him up.

“That was me kicking your ass.” Pearl said and turned around smirking. She went to walk away when, Dominick tackled her, and they rolled in the sand. He managed to pin her down her arms above her head.

“And that's me taking you down.” He smirked their faces inches apart, Pearl's was a dark blue her head turned to the side. “How you like that now? Not to cocky now are we?” He got off of her, and helped her up. “Thanks for giving me a busted lip though.” He said and winced as he touched it. Pearl looked at him, and closed the gap between their bodies.

“You're welcome. We can do it any time. I'll always kick your ass.” She kissed his cheek and walked away. He looked to see the three others looking at him. Amethyst was glaring with her arms crossed. Connie and Steven looked confused.

“Um, hey Connie, want to go to the movies?” Steven asked, and Connie nodded. “Sweet, Dominick want to come?”

“Uh, no thanks kiddos. I have to talk to Amethyst.” He said and they nodded walking away. He looked down at the short gem in front of him. “What's your deal want to train more?”

She shook her head and looked up at him. “You got your ass kicked, dude. I think you need the training. Not me.” She said and walked away, she escaped him before he can grabbed her wrist. Well hell. He looked down at his watch, which surprisingly still worked. It was about three in the afternoon. Then, it started to beep, scaring the crap out of him.

_Alert! Alert! Corrupted Gem near! Corrupted Gem near!_

How the hell did his watch know that? He ran and caught up with Amethyst. His watch kept beeping. And repeating the same thing over and over. “What the hell is that thing doing?” she asked as they ran to the temple.

“I have no fucking idea, but I am going to figure it out.” He said as they ran to the temple, to find something they did not expect to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh!! Amethyst and Pearl moments!! Hehehe I am a horrible person. I can't decide who I like more. And holy fuck, why was his watch responding to corrupted gems? And who was in the living room when Amethyst and Dominick got there? 
> 
> Also fuck yeah Pearl! Kick ass!! anyway until next time - XDOMOX


	7. Jasper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all! Jasper is back. Ah, how? Why? Because I love Jasper. And I know the way I cured her in the book, will never happen in the show, but I didn't know way else. So no judgy. Hehe anyway enjoy. -XDomoX

Dominick and Amethyst stood in the doorway of Steven's room, there they saw the other gems including Steven and Connie surrounding a semi-corrupt Jasper. “What the hell is going on here?” Dominick asked, he was scared, but also very excited as he gets to meet Jasper in this universe. “Why is she out of her bubble? Also, why isn't she fully corrupt?” Matt was holding on to Jasper gently, trying to calm her down. It was working a bit.

“Matt thought it was a good idea to let her out. Then, held her down as Steven tried to cure her. It worked for a bit.” Pearl sounded annoyed and frightened at the same time. “He wants to take her to Rose's fountain to see if that will cure her for the rest of the way. I think it's a bad idea.” She was then thrown back in to Dominick as Jasper punched her.

“Shut the hell up!” She snapped in her rough voice. “And who the hell are you?” She asked Dominick as he got up and helped Pearl up.

“Hawktalon.” He simply said and walked over to Jasper cautiously. Narrowing his eyes, “You are a bitch in real life, but I still love you. I think it's a good idea. Matt, I'll go with you.”

“I'm not going with anyone. I rather just be fucking poofed again, then go in the likes of Crystal Gems.” an angered Jasper growled out.

“Technically, I'm just a human boy, I'm not a Crystal Gem. Plus you are letting Matt touch you. So, I don't see what the problem is.” Dominick circled Jasper. “Let's go.”

“I am going to come with.” Pearl said and narrowed her eyes at Jasper. “I think there should be two gems to go.” Matt pushed Jasper on the warp pad with a fight, as Pearl and Dominick got on it too. They were soon at Rose's fountain.

“No! Fuck. Let me go damn it!” Jasper said fighting Matt, he summoned his sword from his gem and held it up to Jasper's throat. He whispered something in her ear before she stopped struggling and let him push her to the fountain.

“What did he whisper to her?” Dominick whispered to Pearl who shrugged. “Do they have a connection or something?”

“They were both under Pink Diamond's rule during the first gem war. They fought together, before Matt betrayed Homeworld and joined the Crystal Gems.” He snickered before Matt was thrown back. “Whoa there.” Pearl and him, went to fighting stance, before Matt tackled Jasper in the water. They fought and water splashed everywhere. Then, it stopped. “Are they okay?” He walked up to the fountain with Pearl, when Matt and Jasper came up to the surface soaking wet.

Both of their hair were in their faces, but Jasper seemed to be completely healed of corruption. “Well, this feels fucking great.” She punched Matt in the arm who laughed. “I feel brand new, like I just came out of a hold in the ground. Hell yes.” Jasper was happy and Matt seemed to be too.

“Wait, so are you cured?” Dominick asked and the laughter stopped. Jasper stared at Dominick with a glare.

“I still want to know who the hell you are?” She spat.

“I'm Dominick. Hawktalon. I told you this already.” He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Well, I am glad you are back. Now let's go home.” He turned around and went back to a warp pad where he was tackled by Jasper and they rolled. He banged his head and he started to see stars. “What are you doing get off of me.”

“I know you! Now tell me why you are here?” Snapped Jasper, he started to see black spots in his vision. The last thing he saw was Matt tackling Jasper, and Pearl looking down at him, trying to get his attention.

He woke up in Steven's room on the couch. His head hurt, as she put a hand on it to feel a bandaged on it. Why did he get hurt so fucking much, since he has been here? What do these gems have against him? What time was it? Sitting up, he was pushed backdown. “Pearl, told me not to let you up.” It was Amethyst. “Also I wouldn't advise you to get up anyway, you are not wearing any pants.” His eyes widened as he lifted up the blanket.

“Why would you need to take my pants off?!” He yelled before he heard Amethyst laugh.

“I was kidding. You should have seen the look on your face. The only thing you are not wearing in that tank top binder thingy. Pearl took that off of you before laying you backdown. She said something about to keep an eye on you she had to do some research about something. I don't know.” Amethyst shrugged as she swung her legs back and forth while she sat on the counter. “Everybody is out, doing something. So, we are alone.”

“Is that so? Well that's weird.” Dominick said as he heart beat went to normal for his standards. “Crap, I'm hungry. I need to learn how to eat more.” He got up the blanket fell from him. Picking it up, he folded it. That's when he actually noticed he was just in his boxers and a shirt. “Why the hell are my pants off?”

“Pearl, thought you might be more comfortable like that. It just looked like she was eye fucking you though, to be honest. That whore.” Amethyst mumbled the last part and crossed her arms, she got up and went to the refrigerator. She grabbed some ice-cream and tossed it to Dominick who caught it. She then tossed him a spoon. “Here eat this.”

“I can't...” He said and walked over to the freezer and put it back. “I am lactose intolerant.” Amethyst looked really confused. “It means I am allergic to Dairy. If I eat that, I will most likely be sick to my stomach making me go to the bathroom, or puke it back up.”

“What the fuck? Why? Who cannot eat ice-cream?” Amethyst was flabbergasted. Dominick laughed shaking his head. “Anyway, what do you want to eat?” She asked going through the cupboards pulling down cheeseballs and popcorn. Dominick took the cheese balls and sat down on the couch, Amethyst followed. “So, you are going to just eat that?”

“Yeah, best thing to do before the others get back. Ya know?” Amethyst shrugged and ate cheese balls together. Before Matt's room opened up, having Matt and Jasper walked out. Dominick threw the cheese balls in the air scared as he jumped up and went to the screen door far away from Jasper. Dominick and Jasper looked at each other. “W-What are you doing here?” He asked.

Jasper narrowed her eyes. “I could ask you, the same thing. I know I saw you somewhere before.” She shook her head and walked over to the couch sitting down on it. Amethyst moved away and stood near Dominick. Matt sat down close to Jasper with his hand on her leg. “Eh, I decided to join the Crystal Gems. There is nothing left for me to do, and I have no way getting back to Homeworld, plus if Matt is here, then I guess this is a good place to be.”

What is going on here?” Pearl asked coming back with Garnet, and Steven. “Oh, Dominick you are awake good. I went a did my research and got you a few things.” She walked over to him and handed him a bag. He looked opened the bag and his eyes widened and cheeks darkened. He handed the bag back to Pearl. “Is it not right?”

“Ummm ... that was very nice of you Pearl … however, I do not think … um ...” He was clearly lost for words. He looked at Garnet who had her mouth covered to hide her laughter. Steven looked all confused as he sat down next to Matt and Jasper. “Was that a joke?”

Pearl looked a little offended and shook her head. “Garnet, do you know what I did wrong?” She asked flustered. Garnet turned away and ignored Pearl, laughter came from the huge woman as her body shook.

“What's going on?” Amethyst asked grabbing the bag from Pearl and looking through it she dropped it as he cheeks heated up and looked at Dominick before looking up at Pearl. “Why the hell would you get something like that?”

“I thought it would help him feel more like a him.” Pearl said and picked up the bag before it was ripped out of her hands again this time by Jasper. “Hey, give that back.” Jasper looked inside the back and started to laugh hard, shaking the couch. She handed the bag to Matt, who his cheeks turned a dark blue like Pearl's. “Oh come on, it's not like any of you haven't ever seen one before.”

“Yeah, but why the hell would he need one?” Jasper asked pointing to Dominick. “He already has one.”

“Um … I actually don't … One thing I want to know, is Pearl, how the hell did you get hold of one of those, if this is a kid's show?” Dominick asked before Pearl could answer Jasper got up and walked over to Dominick and grabbing him where she shouldn't. He squeezed feeling highly validated. He fell on his ass eyes wide and put his knees up to his chest. “W-Why would you do that?” He stuttered out.

Jasper shrugged and walked back over to the couch sitting down. “I wanted to know. Apparently, that person doesn't. Don't understand why he calls himself he, if he doesn't have one. It's kind of disgusting if you tell me.”

“Jasper!” Snapped Matt. Dominick got up, took a deep breath and walked to the bathroom where he slammed the door. He needed some time. Running his hand through his hair, he took another deep breath. He opened the door again.

“Pearl, where's my pants?” He called, she walked over to him with them. He didn't say anything else as he grabbed them, slamming the door again. He put them on and walked out. “I'm going for a walk.” Dominick mumbled and walked out of the house, he could feel his chesticles bouncing, but it didn't bother him right now as it was dark outside and he was alone.

“What did I say?” Jasper said as everyone was glaring at her.

“Something you shouldn't have said.” Snapped Pearl, she walked out of the house to follow Dominick. Hoping he was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH No my poor baby Domo. Jasper hurt him really bad. What a bitch. And I am guessing you know what was in the bag? (; If you don't then come ask me personally and I will tell you. xD I just thought it was funny. That Pearl went and did research and came back with one. I love everybody's reactions. Well thank you for reading. I'll have another chapter up a littl bit later. -XDomoX


	8. Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long wait, I have been super busy with my other stories, and school. I also have been losing a bit of inspiration for this story. Anyway, enjoy this pretty shitty chapter of the book. I don't know if I want to continue this or not. Not a lot of people seem to like it. I think it's because it isn't one of my best. Haha. - XDomoX

“Oh, so I hurt the fucker's feelings? Really? Is that why the baby ran away?” Jasper whisper snapped. Steve went to bed about an hour ago, Dominick and Pearl weren't back yet. “That's pathetic.” She was talking to Matt, Garnet and Amethyst. Garnet crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at the sitting Jasper.

Matt was giving her one of his disapproving looks. “Jasper, that's not the problem. The problem is if you are going to be in the group, then you can't say those things. Especially to Hawktalon. He's different. You also can't go around and grab people's genitals.” he sighed and racked his hand through his pink hair, before his eyes widened as Jasper grabbed him there. He slapped her hand away.

“Does that mean I can't do that?” Jasper smirked and got up stretching. “I guess you're right. Whatever.” She walked out of the house. Amethyst narrowed her eyes as Matt before looking at Garnet.

“Do you think they are okay?” She asked Garnet who shrugged and sat down. “That's no an answer. I want to know. Whatever, I'm going to go look for them.” She got up.

“Wouldn't be a good idea.” Garnet quietly said, as Amethyst flipped her off and walked out of the house. She jumped off the railing, and landed on her feet. Wouldn't be a good idea my ass. Amethyst walked along the beach listening to any sign of talking. She quickly hid behind a rock as she saw the two coming towards her way.

“I'm sorry again, I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of everybody.” Pearl told Dominick as they walked, Amethyst growled slightly as she saw Dominick grab her hand as the walked. Pearl's face heated up.

“It's okay, I understand that you were just trying to help me. Thank you. I'll make sure I'll use it alright?” Pearl's face beamed up, and it wanted to make Amethyst gag. Dominick laughed at the look on Pearl's face. She was so excited. He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him, before spinning her under his arm. Pearl giggled, and started to scream to make him stop as she was laughing. Amethyst felt a pang in her chest, which soon boiled to almost anger like. She didn't even really know what this was to her, but it was driving her nuts.

Amethyst stepped out from behind the rock. “So, I came out to check on Dominick, to see if he was okay, and then I see this. What the living hell are you two doing?” She said kind of angrily.

“Having fun?” He said cocking his head to the side. Dominick was pretty confused on why she sounded angry, and why was she spying on them? “Are you okay there? Do you want to dance too?” He asked out stretching his hand for her to grab, she slapped it away.

“Is there something going on between the two of you?” Dominick laughed hard, like it was the funniest thing in the world. It kind of was to him. “What's so funny?” Amethyst asked.

Dominick wiped the tears away from his eyes. “There is nothing going on between us, Amethyst. I'm pretty sure, Pearl, is a lesbian anyway.” He held his stomach as it was starting to hurt from laughing. “Did you really think there was something going on with us? That's funny. Really. I don't even like her that way.” He stopped laughing when no one else was laughing, did he say something wrong? He looked at Pearl, who cheeks were bright blue, and her fists were clenched. “Did I say something wrong?”

* * *

**Dominick's World**

Marcus was getting worried, it has been exactly almost three days since Dominick has been gone. His mom wouldn't stop calling to see if he was there, the police had been to his door, but there hasn't been a trace from him. His suit was inactive, so he didn't know if he was still alive or not. The last time he had spoken to him was when he was fighting up against Lightning Spike, the suit was struck by a massive bolt of energy and then went dead. His watch however, seemed to still be on, but he couldn't seem to get anywhere with it.

The whole town has been going to shambles without Hawktalon around. Banks were getting robbed, babies' candies were getting taken right under the parents' noses. The police were lost without the hawk around. Marcus didn't know what to do. He was only a 15 year-old boy genius.

“Come on, Dominick! Where the hell are you?!” He yelled angrily at the computer monitor before the screens started to flash red, the suit was back in action! How? Marcus' fingers started to type furiously, entering codes and everything he can think of to try and figure out where Dominick was hiding.

Within a few minutes, he got it up. The suit was on, but no one was inside it. Shit. Thought Marcus. Hm, it looks like the suit served some water damage. How did he come in contact with water? Maybe the camera still worked on the suit? If he can just hack into the damn thing, then maybe he can figure this out. Typing in some more codes, he cheered as the camera was still working.

Focus. Come on focus. Marcus bit his lip as he carefully pushed the jolt stick in trying to focus the camera, finally. Now let's see if we can get the sound working. It was distorted, but he managed to get it to work as well. There was voices. “Lazuli, look I got it working! Hawktalon would be proud.” They knew who Hawktalon was, so who did the voice belong to?

A grunt came as a response, before a blue figure that looks familiar to him. “What's that flashing red light on it?” said the blue lady.

“What are you talking about, Lazuli?” Asked the other before coming into the view. She was green this time, and short. Reminded him of the gem off of Steven Universe.

The face came straight to the camera, making him jump back a little. “I think someone is spying on us, Lazuli. Hi! I'm Peridot, welcome to the barn. I don't know who you are or whatever, but it's not nice to spy. So, I hope you don't mind if I deactivate this feature. Yes? Nice meeting you!” With that the camera was shut off.

“God damn it!!” Marcus slammed his fists on the desk, and racked his hand through his hair. He was going to figure out how to get Dominick back here one way or another.

* * *

 **Steven's Universe**  

It was the next day in Steven's Universe. Steven was the first to be up and moving around the house before anyone else, and the first to realize that Dominick wasn't in the house. He knocked on the temple door to try, and get someone's attention, the first to come out was Jasper and Matt. Matt had his shirt off showing off his blue chest and gem, he stretched and yawned. “What's all the banging about, Steven?” he asked.

“Where's Dominick?” He pointed to the couch that didn't even look like anybody slept there at all, his binder was on the table where he left it last night as well. Matt and Jasper looked towards the couch before looking at each other, and shrugged. “What happened last night? Did he ever come back?”

Matt bit his lip trying to think back about last night. Jasper and him, had went to his room for the night a little bit after Dominick ran out. He shrugged again. “Sorry bud, I am not much help, I went back into my room a little bit after he left. You have to ask Amethyst or Pearl. Maybe even Garnet.” Matt walked around Steven, and went over to the fridge followed by Jasper. Steven sighed and banged on the temple door again.

Pearl opened up, she looked kind of bad. “Steven! Stop banging on the door.” She said sternly. “You are going to wake the temple up.”

“That's my plan. Where's Dominick?”

“Did he not come in last night?” Asked Pearl, a bored expression on her face, as she walked around Steven to look at the couch. Steven shrugged.

“That's why I asked you. There is no sign that he was here last night.” Steven was starting to get worried that when the warp pad activated and Peridot was there.

“Someone was spying on us last night. I got the suit activated and then there was a flashing red light, like someone was recording us.” Peridot sounded frightened. “Where's Hawktalon?”

“He didn't go to the barn?” Asked Pearl and Peridot shook his head. Pearl cursed under her breath and ran out of the house and down to the beach, the others followed her. There was an indent in the sand, a little ways from the house. “There was a struggle. Where is Garnet?”

“Right here. I have been out searching all night for Dominick. He is nowhere to be found, and I can't see him anyway in my vision.” Garnet dropped down next to Pearl. “From the look of the indent there was no struggle at all, but there was blood involved as you can tell right there.”

Pearl bent down and noticed there was blood. She stood up and looked at Steven, and pushed him back. “You're too young for this, Steven. Go back to the house with Jasper and Matt and stay there. Peridot, go back to the barn, and figure out who it was that was spying on you. Garnet and I will go get Amethyst and keep looking for Dominick.” Stay strong, Dom. Stay strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. The next one will be longer as some of the plot is coming together guys. This was kind of bad, I know. You have been waiting and I give you a shitty chapter. Oh well. The next one will be way way better. I promise. And much much longer. Until Next time -XDomoX


	9. Evil Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I told you I would make a better and longer chapter, and I am! So, hopefully this is better. Until the end notes. Okay so I kind of ran away from the original plot with the homeworld gems to something else. Haha. So I am going to revise the summary. xD -XDomoX

**Dominick's P.O.V**

Groaning, my head was throbbing and black spots were in front of my eyes. Where was I? Who was the person that jumped me? I tried to touch my head, however, my hands were tied behind the chair. I tugged hissing as the ropes dug into my skin. What the hell? I struggled against the ropes, but even with my inhuman strength I couldn't get loose. I looked around the room was dark so I couldn't tell where I was. “HEY! ANYBODY CAN HEAR ME?!”

There was a frustrated growl and what sounded like a fist, crashing into something. “You don't have to yell, you swine.” Snapped the voice, he had some sort of accent in his voice. He turned on some light which blinded my instantly making me close my eyes. “Open them!” Order the voice, which I did. I opened my eyes, and blinked a couple of times to get used to the light.

When I was finally used to it, I looked at the man that was talking. He was a little shorter than average, medium solid build, and tanned olive-skin. He had a diamond-shape face, a smooth forehead, blue-green, wrinkled eyes, arched eyebrows, a flat nose, and curled-up lips that looked like he had dark lipstick on. “Do you have lipstick on?” I asked and snickered, before he slapped me against my face, and my head went to the side. What the hell? My face was burning and I knew there was a mark.

“You do not talk to me, until I ask you to talk to me. Do you understand me?” I nodded my eyes wide, I didn't know why, but this guy really freaked me out. And I am usually always confident and calm in these situations. I was a god damn superhero after all. However, I wasn't in my world, I was in Steven's world. So, I had no idea if this guy with the permed curly hair that went down to his waist and up in a pony-tail was a human or a gem.

The man bent down in front of me, and I felt highly disgusted to just be near this man. I bit my tongue to hold back on spiting on him. His breath smelled of onion and garlic breath that made me gag. I moved my head to the side and scrunch of my nose, so I wouldn't smell the foul breath. It was so disgusting.

The man grabbed my chin and turned my head to face him. My lip came in a snarl, as he started to speak to me. “Do you know who I am?” he asked me, I narrowed my eyes, not answering him. His grip tightened on my chin. “Aiyana, do you know who I am?” I almost choked on my own air, as my eyes widened. The only ones who call me by that name was my mom, and step-dad.

I was getting scared now, real scared. How the hell did anyone know my … how did anyone know my birth name, in Steven's World? I checked my comic books, it's not even said in there. “Who the fuck are you?” I snapped, my breathing was getting labored, my chest heaving.

The man honestly kind of looked hurt by my answer then anger. “Angel! My name is Angel, do you not know who I am?!” His voice was raising at this fact. He was overly upset, and I honestly had no idea who this man was, and why he knew my name.

“My name for one is Dominick. I am Hawktalon, and I have no idea who the hell you are.” He slapped me again, and I growled my foot came up and contacted with his balls. “Do not fucking touch me again. Do you understand? Good. Now that we established that, let me go.” The man laid there holding his nuts in his hand, and I felt rather satisfied the fucker was hurt and unable to move.

“Fucking bitch.” He mumbled under his breath before getting his composure. He stood up and looked at me. “I am seriously hurt that you don't know your own brother.” I laughed loudly, this ugly piece of shit was not my brother. I was an only child in the first place.

I shook my head, laughing. “You must be kidding me, right? Who the hell do you think you are? I am the only child, and if you were a real man you wouldn't be hitting me. Violence doesn't solve anything.” If my arms weren't tied behind my back, they would be cross over my chest. I knew with how tight these ropes were, I would have bruises on my wrists.

“Of course, Aiyana, you were young when I came here. Very young. You wouldn't remember me.” Angel tugged on his little bit of shaggy hair on his chin thoughtful. I wish he would stop fucking calling me that. “Dad, experimented on me, when I was about five, and you were only about two.” The man who claimed to be my brother, looked way older than 20. “He experimented on me, with a subject he found, on his travels. A young girl. Looks no more like she was in her 20s. She had this weird rock embedded in her chest. It was bluish and black, almost looked like a Rainbow Obsidian. We were both in so much pain.”

He looked to the distant like he remembered it like it was yesterday. “It wasn't until I was six that the experiments had stopped, the other subject, she wasn't around anymore. I was worried about her. Do you want to know what happened?” I was afraid to ask because the lady sounded like she was a gem. And that hurt me a lot to know that dad did this.

Angel took off his shirt to show scars all over his body, and I gem right between his nipples. It was a rainbow obsidian gem. Tears welled up in my eyes, as I found out where the lady went. "D-Did … is that?" I asked. He nodded.

"Dad, ripped out her gem and managed to put it in me. I don't know how, and I don't know why. He put his six year old in so much pain. That same year, some others like her came searching, for the lady. They destroyed dad's lab, and took me away. I have been here for over 14 years since I have been in here. Fourteen fucking years. Then, I saw you." When did he saw me ...? "I saw you with the universe boy, his pink lion, and the gem man. You walked into the clothes store, and walked out looking like a man."

“Because I am one, stupid.” I mumbled under my breath. He growled and stomped his foot.

“I don't understand! Why do you call yourself a man, and go by fucking Dominick? When your name is Aiyana, and you are my fucking sister!” He yelled at me, his body started to glow a bit and I was taken back. What the hell was going on? He took a deep breath and calmed down, the light faded.

“No! Aiyana, she died long ago. She was never here in the first place. She was always he. He was, always Dominick. There was no such thing as Aiyana. Do you fucking understand me? I do not want to hear that filthy name again!”

Angel was getting mad at me and I could tell he was. He was clenching and opening his fists. He ran his hand through his hair like I usually do. Maybe this ugly fucker was related to me. “I don't understand you, sister, but I am glad I am not alone in this world anymore.” He walked behind me. “If I untie you, you will not run from me, yes?”

I nodded clenching my teeth, he untied me, and I jumped out of the chair, rubbing my bruised and bloody wrists. Where were the Crystal Gems when you needed them? I was taller than Angel by like two inches. He was only 5'5, when I was sitting down, he looked about average height. Once I was done rubbing my wrists, I got into fighting position. “I hate you. And I want to go back to the temple now. So, you had better let me go, before I pound the living hell out of you.”

Angel laughed and crossed his arms over his bare chest, he still hasn't put back on his shirt. “Do you think you can take me down? You could barely even lift up your body when I was on top of you. Admit it, sister, you are only just a weak female. You have no chance against me.” I rolled my eyes.

“I guess, you haven't read any Hawktalon's comics have you?” I shook my head, and turned my back. My super hearing, heard his soft footsteps running towards me, my left foot went behind my right and twisted my body as my knee came up and contacted with his balls once again. There goes my chance of having any nieces or nephews. “See you later, Angel!” I called and ran out the metal door of the room we were in. As I ran down the hall, it was nothing, but jagged rock. Where the hell did he live? A cave?

Well, wherever he lived, the halls were all confusing. I landed in a wide room, with many entrances all around me. I was in the middle of the room turning around, I didn't know where I should go to get out. An opening in the ground opened up, as Angel was pushed upwards. How? “Do you think you escape me? I built this place! I have been living in this place. This is my domain, Aiyana. You have no chance against me. Just give up.”

“I do not ever give up. Hawktalon, never gives up. He fights to the very end, he fights until there is nothing to fight for anymore. I feel strongly about my beliefs. And I will always will. Doesn't matter if this is your domain or not. I am smarter than you think. I am sharp as a hawk.” God that was so cheesy. Why was I so cheesy? “You weren't the only one who dad experimented on, brother.”

His face was a mix of emotions that I couldn't tell which ones he was feeling. My quick eyes scanned the room, before seeing a ledge leading to another cave in the wall. If I could bounce off that wall and grab the rope that was hanging down, then I can make it. However, there are possibilities that I wouldn't make it. I gave him my signature smile. “What are you thinking, girl?” He asked me. I just shrugged, narrowed my eyes and ran at him. He was taken by surprise when I used jumped on him using his shoulders as a foothold, as he went down my hawk reflexes came in.

I went forward against a wall grabbed on to the jagged rock and pushed off again flying in the hair. My heart was rapidly beating, thoughts ran in my mind. _I wasn't going to make it. I wasn't going to make it._

I made it! I grabbed the rope and I was swung back and forth quickly. I climbed a bit and leaned my body side to side, trying to get it to where the ledge was. The moment it was close enough I jumped.

* * *

  **Amethyst's P.O.V**

It has been half of a day since we have been searching for Dominick. Where could he have gone? There wasn't much places to go in Beach City. I was getting worried for him. I really was. I sighed and put my hair up as I walked into the house. The others were there. We were supposed to meet back up here within two hours, with or without information. “Any news at all?” I asked them. All of them shook their heads and I sighed. Where could he have gone?

Steven was in Matt's lap, just sitting there. He was so bummed out that something could have happened to Hawktalon. I felt sorry for him. I really did. It was all my fault, if I didn't start anything, then maybe we would all be walking back that night to the temple. I was so jealous because he had more connection with Pearl than he did with me. However, I was also slightly enjoyed that he said he didn't have any feelings for her, but then again, I was upset that he had hurt her feelings by calling her a lesbian.

My emotions were so conflicted and I was so confused with all of them. They were new and they were different. I never really felt like this with anyone before, and he wasn't even here for a week. I almost hated myself for how easily it was for me to like somebody. Especially if they weren't even from him. Something inside me, knew it would never work out, but something also was inside me that was hoping it would. I shook my head and sighed walking over to the fridge and grabbing a soda from the door. “It seems very unlikely for him to just disappear like this. Do you think, he might have been … I don't know kidnapped?” It was Pearl who had spoken up with her soft voice that was full of worry.

It did seem possible that he could have been kidnapped, but he was a superhero, it couldn't have been that easy to get him. Would it? “Could he really go down that easy, though?” I had asked, all the eyes in the room stared at me, and I started to feel slightly uncomfortable. “I mean, wasn't he trained in special combat? Doesn't he have powers? Isn't he a superhero? I don't think it is likely that he can be taken down that easy.” 

“Unless somebody knew his weakness.” Steven's voice responded. “He does have a weakness, he isn't invincible you know. I was just thinking, like, if he did get kidnapped the only way to get him without a fight, if you have his weakness.” He jumped off of Matt and went up to his room grabbing one of his comic books. He came downstairs and flipped to the page of Hawktalon fighting against his enemy the shadow. The Shadow was holding something up that was glowing yellow. “Hawktalon's weakness, is gold. He is unable to move if he is around gold. He will start breaking out in hives as well, as how allergic he is too it.”

I crackled up, the poor fellow was allergic to gold that was too funny there. “Why is he allergic to gold? That's the stupidest shit I have ever heard.”

“Well, you see, his father used to put gold in his blood stream to see how he reacts to his body, so much that he was poisoned by it. To be cured of the poison he thought to experiment with the superhuman animal power serum he has been working on. As he injected the serum into Hawk's arm, his body didn't know if it should fight off the hawk serum or the gold. So, it chose the gold. Making him allergic to the gold so bad that now the serum that is running through his blood is affected pretty bad against it.” Steven had said in a matter of fact tone, shutting me right up.

“Okay, so let me get this straight.” It was Jasper who was talking, I narrowed my eyes as she spoke. I still hated her with so much passion. I couldn't believe that Garnet even let her stay. “The boy is allergic to gold? So, if somebody had a piece of gold and brought it up to him, he wouldn't be able to move right?” Steven nodded. “So, if he came from a different world. Then, how does anybody know, in this world that he was allergic?” Steven opened his mouth, and Jasper raised her hand to stop him. “Not everybody, is going to read the comic books or watch the show. So, where I am going with this is, do you think somebody, from his world could have kidnapped him in this world?”

I was actually stunned at Jasper's thoughts. She was way smarter than I thought she was. It was actually a pretty much legit thought she just had. What the hell? The room was silent as they all thought about, if it could be possible or not. “If it is from somebody from his world, then where could they have gone? I don't think, Dominick, is back in his world yet. So, they have to still be in ours, but where?” Garnet had her hand under her chin and rubbed thinking.

I sat down on the carpeted floor crisscross. I was totally stumped. I had no idea where any this was going. Before an idea, hit me. There was this door covered in sand by the far side of the temple. “The hidden door!” I jumped up and stared at Steven. “Do you remember the hidden door we had found by the far side of the temple?” He nodded. “What if they are there?”

“What were you doing on the far side of the temple?” Garnet asked sternly. “Didn't we tell you to never go there?” I looked up at the tall gem and shrugged. “I don't think he or whoever took him would be there.”

“And why not?”

“Because down there is something that Rose, didn't want anyone finding. That's why,” Pearl said quietly, shifting her weight. “There was a mission about 14 years ago. It was two months before Steven was born. We had gone to … um … we had gone to Dominick's world … everything was so bizarre. We were looking for a friend of ours, Rainbow Obsidian, she was one of the last remaining Crystal Gems on Earth. She went looking for something that was in that world. However, she never returned, she went missing for months, until Rose couldn't take it anymore. It was a secret mission, no one was supposed to know about it. However, with Garnet's future vision, she already knew, but she kept it a between the three of us.” What the hell was, she talking about? Why the hell did they keep this from me? Wasn't I a Crystal Gem too? Who the hell was Rainbow Obsidian.

“Matt, doesn't even know about this, and he has been around here as long as us. Anyway, the mission was supposed to be quick. In and out. We tracked her to this lab, but she wasn't there. There was only a little girl no more than four, and a boy who was no more than six. The boy, he had Rainbow Obsidian's gem in his chest. We were too late.” There were tears coming from Pearl's eyes now, it looked like she was close to RO when all this happened. Must have been hard.

“Rose, had sense that this boy did, however, possessed some of RO's powers. So, we took him back with us. There was no need to expose the gems to this world. If we were exposed, then who knows what might have happened. Rose, wanted us to keep him down there. Concealed away from everyone, and everything. She was too nice though. The boy was only six. She lets him have free roam, and he had promise to live down there. The, Rose died. He was devastated, even though he was kidnapped by her, and only knew her for those short two months.” Pearl sat down on the arm of the couch, trying to get her composure back.

Garnet crossed her arms, as she took over Pearl's story. “He freaked out, and went crazy. The boy only six, possessed powerful powers. He destroyed some of the rooms in the cave we had made him, making them collapse. We finally manage to come him down after about a week. We kept an eye on him for about until he was eight, then he blocked us out of his life. We don't know if he is doing okay or not … however, I highly doubt that he has anything to do with any of this.”

Steven started to jump up and down. “What if that little girl was, Dominick? Ahh, it could be possible!! That could be Dominick's brother, Angel. His father said he mysteriously died in a lab fire. However, I had a feeling it was all staged. Dominick and his father escaped the lab, but Angel had not. You see, Dominick's father, didn't seem too fazed about the death of his son, so I thought maybe there was something behind it!! Yessss, it has to be him. We have to go check.”

“No, Steven, you stay here with Jasper. Amethyst, Garnet, Matt, and I will go check. It is dangerous down there. We have no idea how much power he possesses now.” Pearl said sternly, and Steven pouted. I rolled my eyes.

“How about, we all just go now? More the merrier, right?” I told them, and Pearl glared at me, but Garnet agreed.

“Steven, and Jasper can go. Now let's get going before something bad has happen to Dominick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the twist I had put in there? Ahhh, I actually love the name Aiyana, that's why I chose it as the birth name. xD Anyway, I told you didn't it? I told you it was going to be waaaaay better and longer than the other one yes? I got my inspiration back for this story. And I am loving it so far. Yess. I am super excited to write more, but it is like 2:30 in the morning, on a Saturday night, and I have to do homework tomorrow, so I do not want to be tired. So, this is the last chapter for tonight. Until next time -XDomoX


	10. Dance With The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I got my inspiration back for this story so I am going to start writing more! Yay! Anyway, the last chapter was pretty intense. That's what I thought anywhore. So, did you think it was? Tell me down below in the reviews! Now enjoy the next chapter of TWO DIFFERENT WORLDS. -XDomoX

**Dominick's P.O.V**

My hands were sweaty and my heart was rapidly beating in my chest as I jumped from the rope and to the ledge. I was off by a couple of seconds of calculations, as I landed on the balled of my feet at the edge of the ledge. My body was swinging back and forth as I was trying to find my balance before falling backwards. I squawked and caught the ledge with my hands. My chesticles bounced. It wasn't very fun not wearing a binder or sports bras as you try to run for your life. I heard Angel laugh down below me. This guy was a total creep I swear.

I huffed as I used my arm strength to pull me on the ledge, I laid down breathing somewhat heavily. If only I had my suit this could have gone a different route. I stood up when I noticed Angel wasn't there anymore. Ah hell. I ran down the hall, not knowing where I was going. I was swift going around the corners, as my bones were lighter than any humans. That's when I ran into Angel, and falling back. He was covered in black smoke as more of his figure solidified. What the hell, was he? “Rose Quartz. Rose Quartz was the one who took me to this damn hell hole, when I was six. She died two months afterwards, leaving me with the Crystal nobody's. They burnt down dad's lab with you two inside still. I watched the whole thing with my own eyes. I lived here thinking you two were dead. She lied to me.” his hand turned to complete rock and smashed it into the side of the hall we were in.

Rocks fell a little as the building shook. I crawled back from him a little, he was strong. If only I had my suit than things will be better off. “When I was eight, I started to fend for myself. I started learning to use these new powers I had gotten from Rainbow Obsidian. I blocked the Crystal Nobody's out. I want you to stop running from me, and help me take over the temple. Help me, help you become strong. We can crush their gems under our feet. We can rule the world.” He truly has gone mad.

“That wouldn't be necessary, Angel,” Pearl's voice. Angel and I turned our heads to stare at the Crystal Gems that were behind Angel. They all had their weapons out ready to fight if needed too. Angel's laughter echoed off the walls. “Long time no see. Looks like you have grown up some bit. You look like you need a haircut.”

“I mean I actually like his hair. Reminds me of my dad's.” Steven said and shrugged before getting elbowed by Amethyst. Her eyes locked with mine, and I could see pure joy in them. I couldn't help, but smile at how cute she looked when she was happy. I took my thoughts back to the present and stared at Angel.

Angel looked like he was calculating the outcomes of this fight. He was as smart as dad was. He also looked like dad to a somewhat. It kind of pained me to see him like this, but also disgusted me. “I could take you all down now if I want too. I could kill, Aiyana, now as well. She does have a weakness.” He crackled as he took a small shard of gold out of his pocket. He shined rather brightly as it came close to me. My whole body engulfed in what felt like flames. It danced around every corner and every inch of my body, making me scream out. It hurts so bad. My insides were dancing as my body shook, before becoming immobile. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream as the pain drove my body nuts. I wanted to cry so bad, but nothing came out.

My skin was boiling, I felt blisters and hives come on to my body that was on fire. “Dominick!” It was two voices at once calling my name. I couldn't tell which two, but I had a good guess. My head felt like it was going to explode before the pain stopped and the glow from the gold was gone. My chest was heaving and tears fell down my cheeks, I felt so weak, so weak.

“See?! I have the power to control her. She will help me control the world. And you can do nothing about it!”

“Well, you see, it's not very nice to call somebody the pronouns they do not want. It hurts there feelings.” Jasper spoke up, before getting hit in the arm by Matt. “What? I am just saying.”

“It's not the right time.” Matt mumbled before grabbing the shoulders of both Amethyst and Pearl to hold them back from running to me. I watched Angel as he held his hand up to his ear, to a communicator ear piece. What? He wasn't alone in this?

He nods as he listened to the person talking in his ear. “I don't want to let – but – god – Fine, I'll let them go. We'll find a new way to get to them. Whatever. Angel out.” He looks around at all of us. Before looking down at me, he crouches down and the pain starts back up, my tears dried up, as he grabbed my hair. “Aiyana, my sweet sister, you'll rule the world with me one day. Right now, I have to scram. Find a new hideout, and wait out orders from my superior. Until then, I guess I will let you and the Crystal Nobody's go. Toodle loo.” His whole body disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke that ran away down the hall. My body was still on fire, he had left the gold piece near me. My insides were burning.

* * *

**Pearl's P.O.V**

Amethyst and I were the first two to get to Dominick in time. Amethyst was the one to throw the gold shard far away from the boy as it can go. I grabbed his head and put it in my lap, as the others surrounded us. His body was on fire, and he was sweating, I held back gagging as my hands were covered in his bodily fluids. “Why is he so hot?” Amethyst asked grabbing his hand, it burned her physical form skin. Steven bent down and looked at Dominick. His face expression was unusual and I could barely read it.

“We have to get him out of here.” Steven said, and Jasper took that as an invitation to pick Dominick up bridal style, I was a little upset about this fact, as I still don't 100% trust Jasper. She stared down at me before walking down the hall. Dominick was groaning the whole time, and my heart was dropping. She was being to rough with him.

Amethyst put a hand on my shoulder, “He will be okay. I can feel it.” she told me. I bit my lip and nodded following the others to the ladder that led outside  the underground room. Matt went first and leaned down picking up Dominick from Jasper's arms, before she went up there. Followed by Garnet, Steven, Amethyst, and then me. I took a look down in the hole one last time before closing it off.

Dominick was struggling around in Matt's arms, mumbling something under his breath before screaming out in pain. He looked like he was hurting so much right then and there. He calmed down breathing heavily. “We have to get him to Rose's Fountain.” mumbled Amethyst.

Garnet shook her head in protest. “No, we need to get him back to the temple. I know what to give him. I'll be back in five minutes.” She jumped in the air leaving us there. What was she going to get? We ran following Matt back to the temple, and Garnet was right she was back in less than five minutes holding a chocolate bar? “He needs to eat this and he will feel better.”

“He can't eat that.” Amethyst said and grabbed it out of Garnet's hands. “He is lactose intolerant.” I gave Amethyst a weird look. What was lactose intolerant? I tried searching through my mind for any sort of information on that, but I didn't come up with anything. “It means he is allergic to dairy products. Chocolate has milk in it.” Dominick screamed again in pain as he was sat down on the couch, his body was so hot the couch was most likely burning under his skin.

I snatched the chocolate away from Amethyst. “He has too or he is going to die, do you understand this? Or are you too stupid to comprehend?” I snapped at the purple gem in front of me. She actually looked very offended, before she took out her whip and whipped me with it. It sting my skin, but nothing else. That little, no good – Steven took the chocolate from me, rolling his eyes at us. He didn't say a word when he opened the chocolate bar took a chunk of and shoved it in to Dominick's mouth.

The room was quiet as Dominick laid there, not moving. I couldn't tell if he was alive or dead anymore. Then, he groaned and his eyes fluttered open, the blisters and hives that covered his body were slowly disappearing, then he puked up the chocolate. My OCD kicked and I was freaking out about the mess that was made on my floor. “Oh god, that's disgusting! Garnet! Help me! I cannot handle puke!” I fluttered my hands around. Garnet put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me away from the scene.

I watched as Garnet grabbed a towel and started to clean up the puke mess. Jasper and Matt, went back into his room, leaving the others here. After the mess was done, I sat down next to Amethyst on the coffee table staring down at a now unconscious Dominick. “He blacks out a lot doesn't here?” Amethyst asked which I couldn't help giggle too. He really does. Since he has been here, he has been nothing, but blacking out.

“He is human after all.” Garnet chirps in. “They get injuries a lot more than us gems are. Speaking of gems, we need to come up with a plan about Angel. He is working with someone else and we need to figure out who. We need it to be quick, before something terrible happens.” She was right, we needed to figure him out. I knew we should have shattered the gem when we had a chance fourteen-years ago. I stood up alongside Amethyst, and looked at Steven.

“Watch him, if anything happens, whistle for us. Do you understand me?” As much as I was worried about, Dominick, I was the guardian of Earth, a Crystal Gem, and I needed to figure out the new threat before it gets worse. Steven nodded and I ruffled his hair before walking over to the warp pad with the other gems. We disappeared in the bright blue florescent light.

These pass couple of days were like _Dancing With The Devil._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know the truth, I kind of want Amethyst and Domo to bang. xD I just have no idea where I want to put it in. I might put it in another story format like I did with the My Little Alien sex scene, as I don't feel like changing the rating on it. So if you would like that then comment down below. And give me maybe suggestions on when and how they get the feeling to do it, if you get me? Anyway, I am still conflicted on who he should go with. I love Pearl and Amethyst both very much. xD Yeah just make him poly huh? LMAO. So this is getting a bit long of an author's note, the last thing I want to say is that I came up with the idea of chocolate from Harry Potter, and the fact that my dad just handed me some chocolate when I was writing that scene. Anywhore, until next time. -XDomoX


	11. Photograph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually can't help, but write more with this story even if I have homework to do. Shame on me. Anyway, here is another chapter. Enjoy. -XDomoX

_Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes. But it's the only thing that I know._ _When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes. It is the only thing that makes us feel alive._

**Dominick's P.O.V**

I felt sick again, jumping wide awake, I jumped off the couch and ran to Steven's bathroom before barfing out my insides. My head was pounding, my insides were killing me, and all I wanted to do was go home. I knew I couldn't though. They needed me here, they wanted me here. At least I hoped they did. I groaned and leaned against the bathroom tub with my head in my hands. The affects of having gold as my Kryptonite and being the only thing that helps me is something I'm allergic to as well, fucking sucks. Just sucks.

"Hey, are you okay?" Amethyst stood in the doorway of the bathroom with her hair up in a ponytail. She held up a finger and walked away, before coming back with a glass of water. I rinsed my mouth out to get the taste of puke out of my mouth. I gave her a thumbs up saying I was alright. I didn't trust myself to speak as I was still feeling pretty nauseous.

Amethyst sat next to me and I laid my head down on her shoulder, the room was spinning and I just needed some support, it looked like she didn't care much. A few minutes later when I felt like I can talk I look at her. “Thank you, for helping me in the time of my need. Which has been a lot in these past couple of days. I really enjoy it.” I kissed her cheek, and chuckled when they got a bright purple. “You're cute.” Amethyst hair feel in her eyes by her bangs that weren't up, I lifted up my sore arm and pushed them behind her ear.

It must have been late in Beach City, and in the temple because nothing stirred, but the two of us in the bathroom. The lights were off, and we were practically sitting in the dark, with the occasional moonlight shinning through the bathroom window. However, a cloud would go by and cover it and then move on with its day. The moonlight shined on her eyes, which made her skin shin, and made her more beautiful. I never thought I would look at a cartoon like this, but she wasn't a cartoon was she? She was more than a cartoon now, she was like a live person, just like me.

“Are you just going to stare, or are you going to kiss me?” She asked and my cheeks went bright red, was I staring at her. I had no idea that I was. However, I did kind of wanted to kiss her. Leaning down, I pressed my lips up against hers. Hers were a little chapped, but it didn't quite matter to me at that moment. It took no time for her to kiss me back, and my heart started to race more than normal. I closed my eyes as our lips moved together, my hand went to the back of her head and tangled into her hair pushing her closer to me.

It was a few minutes afterwards when I pulled her in my lap, breaking the kiss to get some air. I giggled. “I'm not a space alien gem like you. I need some air.” I told her my cheeks were red, my breathing was hard as I tried to catch my breath.

When I was trying to catch my breath, she attacked my neck. “And? We don't have to kiss.” She told me in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. “We can totally do other things.” She gigged and nipped right under my ear sending a bolt to my Netherlands. Somebody cleared their throat, and Amethyst quickly got off of me, to stare up at Jasper, who raised an eyebrow at us.

_We keep this love in a photograph. We made these memories for ourselves. Where our eyes are never closing. Hearts are never broken. And time's forever frozen still._

“Are you two trying to fuck in, Steven's bathroom?” I got up and almost fell down again, but her arms reached out and held me up. “For real though, you are in no shape to go be messing around in a little boy's bathroom.” She helped me over to the couch and sat me down, Amethyst was right behind us. “And I haven't even seen you eat yet since I have been here. Are you even slightly hungry?” I was thinking back, like I did not have anything to eat in awhile, so why wasn't I even hungry?

I shrugged, “I am kind of. Why do you care?” I asked her, she had to think about this before answering.

“Well, I care because Matt cares, and if Matt cares. Then, I care. Happy?” I still didn't understand where Matt came from because he wasn't in the original Steven Universe in my world, so why was he here in this world? I nodded, and she nodded back. “Good.”

“Who the hell is Matt, in the first place? It has been bugging the living shit out of me since I got here. He is not in the cartoon back home at all. Where did he come from?” Amethyst opened her mouth before closing it. She looked at Jasper whose face was a mix of confusion. I looked back at Amethyst who looked as confused as Jasper did. “Does know one know where he came from? Are you kidding me?” I stood up almost fell a couple of times before going up to the loft of Steven, shaking him awake.

“Ugh, Dominick, are you okay?” He asked jumping wide awake when he sees me. “What's wrong?” I bit my lip and giggled at how scared he looks before shaking my head.

“Where did Matt originate from?” I asked him and sat on the edge of his bed, as he thought. He opened his mouth before closing it. It looked like he knew the answer, but then didn't. “How long has he been with the Crystal Gems?” Why didn't anyone know where Matt came from? I just didn't understand.

Steven laid there confused before jumping off of the bed, I followed him down stairs to meet up with Jasper and Amethyst. I stood next to Amethyst I was like two inches taller than she was. She tangled her fingers with mine and I looked down smiling, before letting her hold my hand. “Does no one remember where Matt came from?” Steven ask and we all shook our heads. “Does anyone know how long he has been here with us?” Again we shake our heads. Steven walked over to the temple door and started to bang on it. Pearl came out first. “Pearl, where did Matt originated from?”

_So you can keep me. Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans. Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet. You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home._

Pearl stood there as I sat down with Amethyst sitting rather close to me our hands still clasped in between us. Her face says she was trying to think back to the time where he did come from. “Well, it is very unclear, but I thought, I swear that he ... maybe he didn't. I … I think I remember him fighting with us in the gem war … but … that's all I know …” Pearl sounded very unsure of herself though. She moved just as the temple door opened again, instead of Garnet, it was Ruby and Sapphire. They looked tired and annoyed, I was freaking out inside because I finally get to see them in person.

“What is this banging about?” Ruby sounded very annoyed. “We were trying to sleep and all we can hear was the ruckus in here. So, what the hell?” Steven walked up to Ruby that was about an inch taller than him.

“Ruby, do you remember where Matt came from? And how long he has been with us?” He asked her the same question that he asked everybody else, Ruby didn't even take a minute to think back before shaking her head. He looks at Sapphire.

“The only times I remember him, were when Dominick came. And that's about all I know. I don't remember anything past that.” She said softly and held Ruby's hand before fusing back with her to form Garnet. Well, that was short-lived. She put her visor back on just as the door came open and Matt came out in no shirt, and just in boxers. He stretched not noticing us staring at him and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a soda out of there. He slowly turned around like he finally realized.

“Why is everybody staring at me?” He asked us, before I got up and walked over to the very tall gem, he looked down at me. “Well, good evening, Domo, is there something I can help you with?”

“Where did you come from? None of the gems knew who you are at all. They have no collection of you being with them, until only a couple of days ago.” Matt laughed high and mighty. His body shook and it felt like the house almost shook.

He sat down his soda and looked at the others, “You are all kidding, right? I have been by your side since the first gem war. Over 5,000 years ago, come on, you don't remember?” they all shook their head. He looks at Jasper, “Babe, don't you remember? We grew up on the same Kindergarten, our diamond, Pink Diamond, she made us into her special guard?” Jasper's face was conflicted in emotions, making me suspect she had no idea what he was talking about.

_Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul. And it's the only thing that I know, know. I swear it will get easier, remember that with every piece of you. Hm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die._

Pearl stepped over to us and looked a little bit up at Matt. “Now, who the hell are you and why are you hear? I have been letting you hang out with Steven, thinking this whole time, we all knew who you were. And now it's like you are a complete stranger. Where did you come from?” She was stern as she spoke, to him. Matt looked slightly hurt, before he looked down at me.

“I guess you caught me. You startled them up didn't you, kid? You had to open your damn mouth.” He growled out and ran his hand through his hair before poofing on some clothes to cover his once half naked body. “Fuck, this was going so well, until you opened your mouth.” He grabbed the soda and stared at all of us. “Do you want to know who I am? I came to this world with him … yep, him.”

I was so confused and I stepped back from Matt, running into Amethyst, staying pretty close to her. “I don't know what you are talking about, I came here alone. No one was with me.” He laughed harshly.

“Of course you don't know who I am, I was hoping you didn't know. I am your guardian. I am your imagination. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I am not even real. I was created the moment you stepped into this world, little boy. I had to cast an illusion for the gems to not expect anything, but the moment you had started to ask questions everything disappeared. My magic had worn off. Fuck, you can be so stupid sometimes. You are like a three-year old.” He was yelling at me now, and I was getting pissed off.

I clenched my fists up, and went to walk forward when Amethyst grabbed my arm and held me back. “I don't even fucking know who you are. How the fuck are you suppose to be my guardian? You barely even talk to me let alone even know I exist.” Ugh, this was all too confusing.

“Think back, sweet heart, think back to I don't know a couple of months ago. What is in your sketch book back home?” I narrowed my eyes, before trying to think back. Realization came to me. “Yeah, you remember now, don't you?” I shook my head, and walked away over to the couch. “Don't deny it. Don't your fucking deny it.”

“Go fuck yourself, I knew you were horrible the moment that fucking happened.” I snapped back and spun around to find him right in front of me, grabbing hold of my arms tightly. “Let me go.”

_Hm, we keep this love in this photograph. We made these memories for ourselves. Where our eyes are never closing. Hearts were never broken. And time's forever frozen still._

“No, not until you tell them who I really am.” He turned me around to the group who was very confused and didn't know what to do about all this. “Tell them, Dominick, before I tell them myself.”

“Dominick, what is going on?” Asked Pearl, taking out her spear ready to fight when she needed too. I sighed and shook my head.

“He is all in my imagination. I drew him up a couple of months before I came here. I made a whole background for him and everything. Don't ask me why he is here because I don't know. I don't know why he lied to you, and I don't know why he has been sleeping around with Jasper.” Jasper gave me a look, before I laughed harshly. “Oh, do not give me that look. I know you two go fucking around. Now let me the fuck go, you piece of shit.” I grabbed his wrist, turned my body and slammed him to the ground. “Don't touch me again.”

I walked back over to the couch and sat down with my leg over my other leg, and my arms were crossed over my chest. “Well, that was fun. Steven, go back to bed, little guy. We will figure everything out in the morning. Matt seems harmless enough. He hasn't hurt anyone yet, he hasn't try to kill Steven either.”

“Of course not, in my back ground, I am more of a brotherly figure to him then anything else. I couldn't lay a finger on him if I wanted too.” Matt said as he had help up by Jasper, who shrugged and walked back over to the temple door. Matt still seemed to have a room, so he was still as alive as everyone else. I was still pissed though.  Everything is a fucking mess. And it was driving me nuts. I glared at Matt who flipped me off and went back into his room.

“Oh, and Jasper, whatever happened earlier. You do not ever speak of again. Do I make myself clear?” I told her, giving her a glare as well. She shrugged acting like she didn't know what I was talking about and went back into the room, with Matt, like nothing ever happened. I bet Matt used his fucking magic again, stupid asshole. I had no idea why I was so pissed, but I couldn't calm down. Garnet said goodnight and went to her room, leaving, Steven, Amethyst, Pearl, and I all in the living room.

“So, what happened earlier?” Pearl asked giving Amethyst and I narrowed eyes, Amethyst's cheeks went bright and she shrugged. She then looked at me, and I cock an eyebrow at her.

_And if you hurt me. Well, that's okay baby, only words bleed. Inside these pages you just hold me. And I won't ever let you go._

“Nothing. Nothing to worry about.” I mumbled and sighed, “I can't keep anything from you. I kissed Amethyst, in Steven's bathroom.”

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Pearl was furious. “You did what? In where? Why the hell?” She threw her hands up in the air, she was kind of cute when she was frustrated making me giggle. I stood up, and looked at Steven who was looking back at me then at Amethyst before shaking his head and walking back up to the loft of his bedroom. I walked over to Pearl, and grabbed her chin.

“I said I kissed Amethyst, in the bathroom. Do you have a problem with that?” I asked her my lips inches from hers, her cheeks were turning bright blue and I snickered. “I guess not.” I kissed her cheek and moved away from her before bending down and kissing Amethyst's cheek. “I am going to take a shower, get clan clothes on, and start the day off with a nice mood, kay? Good.” I walked over to the bag I had got with all my clothes in, except the suit that was hanging up. I grabbed clean boxers, my binder, a sports bra and a shirt, along with some pants, before going to the bathroom. I waved to the two girls before heading into the bathroom and locking the door. This was one hell of a fucking night. Wasn't it? I didn't know if I was going to snap or not. I just needed a nice warm shower to clean my mind.

_When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me. Under the lamppost back on Sixth street. Hearing you whisper through the phone, "Wait for me to come home."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you made it through that kind of confusing and really really weird chapter!! It was mostly a filler, with some plot to it, but not much. Yes, I made Dominick kiss Amethyst, because I wanted too. Yes? Anyway, I hope you liked that stupid chapter. xD Until next time, I would write more, but I have school and band practice tomorrow. Yeah, next chapter update might not be until Tuesday. Until then -XDomoX


End file.
